


Последний караван

by AnnetCat



Category: Jumong, The Kingdom of the Winds
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Царица Сосоно ведет караван на северПримечание: по отношению к «Чумону» - сиквел, по отношению к «Королевству ветров» - приквел.Сей труд опирается на хроники Пэкче, как положено исторической дораме, на физическую и историческую карту, а также на целую кучу исторических дорам))) если вам казалось, что вы где-то видели похожие сцены - вы их, скорее всего, видели)))





	Последний караван

  ** Действующие лица, а также некоторые пояснения **  
    
    
   **Действующие лица:**  
   _Сосоно_ , бывшая царица Когурё, мать царя Пэкче  
   _Онджо_ , царь Пэкче, ее младший сын  
   _Тару_ , старший сын Онджо, ее внук  
   _Юнхан_ , начальник охраны каравана  
   _Юнъян_ и _Чангу_ , охранники каравана  
   _Чжан_ , личный слуга царевича Тару  
   _Старшая царица_ \- мать Тару, первая жена Онджо, дочь ляодунского наместника, она же Ванвольтан (по названию ее дворца)  
   _Младшая царица_ \- мать младших царевичей, вторая жена Онджо, дочь правителя Лолана, она же Сосуктан (по названию ее дворца)  
  _Юри_ , царь Когурё, сводный брат Онджо  
  _Точжоль_ , старший сын царя Юри  
    
   **А также:**  
   _Мопальмо_ , старый кузнец  
   _Ёнган_ , племянник Сосоно, купец из Керу  
   _Кёльсан_ и _Чинмо_ , торговцы из его каравана  
   _Хэчжон_ и _Чингодо_ , младшие командиры королевской стражи Пэкче  
   _Ои_ , генерал из Когурё, соратник царя Чумона  
   _Периха_ , ясновидящая  
   _Ёнчжу_ , правитель Керу, племянник Сосоно  
   _Куктэ_ и _Пуганнэ_ , вожди мальгалей  
    
  **Остаются за кадром, но много раз упоминаются:**  
   _Чумон_ \- основатель Когурё, второй муж Сосоно. Он же Тонмёнсон - это его посмертное царское имя  
   _Утхэ_ \- первый муж Сосоно, отец ее детей  
   _Тэсо_ \- царь Пуё, сводный брат Чумона. На момент действия дорамы жив, бодр и твердой рукой правит своим царством  
    
   **Пояснения к некоторым словам и выражениям:**  
  _Агаши_ \- барышня, обращение к девушке из знатной семьи  
   _Айгу_ \- междометие, мы бы сказали "оёёёй", "ох" или "вау", в зависимости от контекста  
   _Мальгали_ \- впоследствии чжурчжени, племена, издавна обитавшие на Корейском полуострове, но очень долго не имевшие своей государственности  
   _Убо_ \- правый министр. Еще бывает тэбо, левый министр, но здесь его нет  
   _Хённим_ \- старший брат, уважительное обращение  
   

    
 

** Последний караван **

  

_Сценарий для дорамы_

    
    
  

1 серия 

  
    
  С высоты птичьего полета - широкая река, за рекой небольшой город. Стены с прямоугольными башнями, черепичные крыши, внутренняя крепость. К городским воротам подходит дорога, по этой дороге движется караван.  
  Титр: "7 год до н.э., 12 год правления царя Онджо. Вире, столица Пэкче".  
  Камера опускается и поворачивается. Видны ворота, они открыты. У ворот стражники в шлемах и кожаных доспехах, с копьями в руках. Караван подъезжает к воротам.  
  Впереди несколько всадников в дорожных нарядах, у троих платье немного богаче, остальные одеты совсем просто. За ними идут работники с ящиками и тюками на спинах, едут повозки, груженые деревянными коробками и сундуками. По бокам каравана - охранники в кожаных безрукавках поверх одинаковых серых халатов, на головах - одинаковые налобные повязки.  
  Предводитель каравана - мужчина средних лет с аккуратной бородкой, с волосами, собранными на макушке в кукиш, - показывает стражникам деревянный кружок с иероглифами. Стражник кивает - проезжайте.  
  Караван втягивается в ворота.  
  Городская улица. Караван движется по ней от ворот. На улице люди, они расступаются, пропуская проезжающих. Разговоры в толпе: "Видать, с севера. К празднику товары привезли". В толпе мы видим приземистого широкоплечего старика с красным носом пьяницы, он высовывается вперед, идет рядом с одним из охранников, спрашивает:  
  - Из Когурё?  
  Охранник:  
  - Угу.  
  Старик:  
  - А откуда из Когурё?  
  Охранник:  
  - Чольбон.  
  Дед, с волнением:  
  - Торговый дом господина Тхабаля?  
  Охранник:  
  - Нет.  
  Дед:  
  - А, конечно. Его внука.  
  Охранник:  
  - А ты откуда знаешь?  
  Старик хихикает, прихрюкивая.  
    
  Камера поворачивается, скользит по лицам в толпе, на мгновение задерживается, показывая чистенького мальчика примерно одиннадцати-двенадцати лет, явно не из простого народа - во всяком случае, халатик и квадратная шапочка на нем шелковые. В глазах любопытство. Мальчик рассматривает купцов, бормочет себе под нос: "Они же привезли что-нибудь особенное, правда?" Но отсюда не разглядишь, ничего особенного не видно. Тут за спиной мальчика в толпе происходит некоторое шебуршение, там пробирается, расталкивая людей, человек, одетый как слуга из богатого дома. Мальчик оглядывается, делает большие глаза, пригибается - и бросается в сторону, подныривая под поклажу стоящего рядом человека. Проталкивается через толпу, задевает одного из зевак, тот неловко взмахивает руками. Мальчик хватается за щеку - на щеке свежая царапина. Оглядывается снова, удирает. Вслед несется:  
  - Да постойте, куда же вы, молодой господин?  
    
  Дворец. Площадь перед главным зданием, посередине - мощеная дорога от ворот к крыльцу. Идут предводитель каравана и еще двое, вот те, которые были одеты побогаче. Их сопровождает небольшая свита: охранник (это начальник охраны, мы видели его недавно среди верховых во главе каравана) и двое слуг, у одного в руках небольшая шкатулка, у другого свиток. Сейчас купцы одеты нарядно, в ярких платьях, с украшениями на прическах. В правом ухе предводителя качается увесистая золотая серьга с зеленым камнем.  
  Один из троих купцов, молодой, не старше двадцати, вполголоса обращается к предводителю:  
  - Хённим! Какой у них дворец-то маленький, повернуться же негде. Вот в Куннэ - другое дело, там сразу видно: место великих царей, а здесь...  
  Предводитель, не поворачивая головы:  
  - Внимательно смотри. Это маленький дворец маленькой столицы в маленькой стране, но великие люди есть и тут.  
  Молодой:  
  - Да, хённим. Слушаю, хённим.  
  Третий купец, усмехаясь в усы:  
  - Ставлю розовый рубин на то, что Чинмо не узнает великого человека, пока его не ткнут носом.  
  Молодой, запальчиво:  
  - Ставлю два розовых рубина на то, что узнаю!  
  Предводитель:  
  - Вы в царском дворце, ведите себя прилично. Кстати, Чинмо, я тоже поставлю рубин. На то, что Кёльсан прав. А теперь заткнитесь и идем.  
    
  Узкий городской переулок. Мальчик выбегает из-за угла, сворачивает в переулок, оглядывается. За ним никто не бежит. Замедлив шаг, идет по переулку. Переулок заканчивается, вливаясь в чуть более широкую улицу. Мальчик, уже совершенно успокоившийся, выходит на улицу, сворачивает за угол. Прямо перед ним, подбоченясь, стоит слуга, тот самый, от которого мальчик убегал. Мальчик отшатывается и намыливается бежать, но слуга делает шаг и загораживает ему дорогу.  
  - Идемте, молодой господин. Пора возвращаться.  
  Мальчик, скривившись:  
  - Сделай вид, что ты меня не нашел, а?  
  Слуга:  
  - Идемте.  
  Мальчик хмурится и шмыгает носом.  
  Слуга:  
  - Айгу, где же вы поцарапали лицо? Идемте, вас ищет ваша матушка, молодой господин.  
  Мальчик, со вздохом:  
  - А, ну ладно... Ладно, пойдем.  
    
  Дворцовая галерея, купцам навстречу выходят, кланяясь, дворцовые слуги, судя по нарядам - высокого ранга. Приветствия, поклоны. Пройдите в тронный зал, пожалуйста.  
  Тронный зал. Он небольшой, но все как полагается: золоченый деревянный трон на возвышении, к нему ведут несколько ступеней. От дверей к трону - красная ковровая дорожка. По обеим сторонам дорожки стоят королевские советники и военачальники. Их тоже немного, человек десять, но вид имеют внушительный. Ближе к трону - самые важные. Левый министр и правый министр.  
  Купцы входят, становятся на дорожке в двадцати шагах от трона, низко кланяются.  
  Крупно - его величество. Он сидит на троне, уперев руки в колени, сверкая шелком и золотом. Это красивый мужчина средних лет - ему за тридцать, ближе к сорока.  
  Левый министр:  
  - Ваше величество, торговцы из Когурё привезли товары к празднеству по случаю шестидесятилетия ее величества царицы-матери.  
  Купцы кланяются снова.  
  - Приветствуем ваше величество!  
  - Рад видеть тебя, Ёнган, - говорит царь Онджо. - Здоров ли твой батюшка?  
  Предводитель каравана, вежливо склонив голову:  
  - Здоров, благодарю вас, ваше величество.  
  Царь кивает.  
  Предводитель:  
  - Я привез вашему величеству письмо и подарок от вашего брата, царя Когурё.  
  Купцы Кёльсан и Чинмо выходят вперед. В руках у Кёльсана свиток, у Чинмо - шкатулка. Приближаются к трону, кланяясь, передают свою ношу царскому слуге. Он берет сперва письмо, кланяясь, вручает его царю, затем принимает шкатулку, ставит ее на столик перед троном. Царь разворачивает свиток. Читает. Усмехается кривовато, сворачивает свиток, кладет на столик. Открывает шкатулку. Улыбается, теперь уже без всякой кривизны в улыбке. В шкатулке - серебряная чаша, искусно изукрашенная снаружи и полированная внутри.  
  - Я благодарен брату, - говорит царь.  
  Купцы кланяются и, пятясь, выходят из зала.  
    
  Мальчик и его слуга входят во дворец. Стража у ворот низко кланяется, приговаривая: "Ваше высочество". Мальчик проходит, не оглянувшись.  
    
  Галерея перед входом в тронный зал. Купцы выходят из дверей. На галерее стоят, ожидая их, слуги и охранник. Рядом с ними - придворная дама. Дама кланяется:  
  - Моя госпожа желает вас видеть. Следуйте за мной.  
  Купцы спускаются вслед за придворной дамой по ступеням. Идут вдоль дворца, заворачивают во внутренние дворы. Мощеная дорожка подходит к внутренней стене, в ней круглая арка, за аркой виден сад. Они входят.  
  Сад маленький, но посередине его декоративный пруд, а посреди пруда - беседка, к которой с трех сторон подходят поднятые над водой дорожки, на одной из них выгнутый мостик. Дама ведет купцов на мост. Сопровождающие - слуги и охранник - остаются на берегу пруда.  
    
  Покои царицы, старшей жены государя Онджо. Цветные занавеси, золоченое дерево, роскошные вазы, шитая золотом скатерть на столе. Царица молода, очень хороша собой. Цветные шелка, замысловатые шпильки в волосах. Она нервничает. То садится к столу, то вскакивает.  
  Из-за двери женский голос:  
  - Его высочество царевич Тару здесь, ваше величество.  
  Царица вскакивает.  
  Входит мальчик, за ним следом слуга. Мальчик, кланяясь:  
  - Здравствуйте, матушка.  
  Царица:  
  - Негодник! Где ты был? Почему я должна искать тебя? - подходит ближе, гневно смотрит на слугу. Размахивается, влепляет ему пощечину: - Так-то ты следишь за его высочеством! Почему ты позволяешь ему бегать невесть где!  
  На покрасневшей щеке слуги ссадина от царского перстня. Мальчик косится на слугу, глаза виноватые. Слуга низко склоняется:  
  - Виноват, государыня, велите казнить...  
  Царевич:  
  - Он не виноват, матушка, я потихоньку ушел! Там прибыл караван с севера, я хотел посмотреть...  
  Царица:  
  - Когда же вы повзрослеете, ваше высочество! Когда же вы поймете, что вам нечего делать среди черни? Сколько еще я должна краснеть за ваше поведение? Смотрите, у вас грязь на подоле и царапина на щеке! - слуге: - Что стоишь? Приведи лекаря! Его высочество ранен!  
  Царевич, протестуя:  
  - Матушка, это же ерунда...  
  Царица:  
  - Боги, боги, за что караете? Ваше высочество, вы могли пораниться сильнее. Вы могли заразиться. Вы могли умереть!  
  Царевич, потупясь:  
  - Простите, матушка, я больше не буду... Не надо лекаря...  
  Царица вынимает из рукава платок и прикладывает к поцарапанной щеке. Нежно:  
  - Я же волнуюсь, сын мой. Вы должны понимать. Пожалуйста, больше не убегайте. Хорошо?  
  Царевич, взглянув на разбитую физиономию слуги, с тяжелым вздохом:  
  - Хорошо, ваше высочество.  
    
  Беседка над прудом. В беседке накрыт стол, расставлены мисочки со сластями, по боковой дорожке служанка несет поднос, на нем чашки и чайник.  
  За столом сидит женщина - явно важная дама. Ей шестьдесят, но выглядит она моложе, в черных волосах - седая прядь, лицо худощавое и несколько суровое. Наряд шелковый, но не бьет в глаза роскошью. Просто красивое платье.  
  Входят купцы. Женщина встает легко, как молодая, идет навстречу предводителю.  
  Купцы кланяются. Женщина:  
  - Здравствуй, племянник! Давно не виделись, - оглядывает его, чуть ли не вертит. - Хорошо выглядишь. Вижу, торговля процветает.  
  Предводитель купцов, кланяясь:  
  - Да, дела идут неплохо, тетя. А это мои помощники.  
  Помощники кланяются тоже.  
  - Я Кёльсан, госпожа.  
  - Я Чинмо, госпожа.  
  Тетушка кивает, возвращается к столу, садится. Показывает жестом на табуреты. Купцы усаживаются, первым, непринужденно - Ёнган, затем, стесняясь и робея - Кёльсан и Чинмо.  
  Входит служанка с подносом, выставляет на стол чашки с крышечками, чайник, еще какую-то посуду. Госпожа жестом отсылает ее, служанка, пятясь, уходит.  
  Тетушка:  
  - Ну, рассказывай.  
  Ёнган, поклонившись:  
  - В Когурё сейчас спокойно, тетя, но полагаться на Пуё нельзя. Вы же знаете царя Тэсо. Он не забывает обид, и, хотя его обидчик скончался десять лет назад, продолжает строить козни и лелеять коварные планы. Само существование Когурё обижает его. Впрочем... вам это, наверное, теперь не очень интересно, госпожа.  
  Тетушка:  
  - Почему же, мне как раз очень интересно. Значит, у Когурё, как всегда, проблемы на севере, выходит, царь Юри не смотрит на юг. Понимаю. А что в Лолане? С тех пор, как наш союз с Лоланом распался, до меня редко доходят новости... И скажи мне, откуда ты привез соль. И кстати, почем она нынче?  
  Ёнган:  
  - О чем сначала - о Лолане или о соли?  
  Тетушка смеется.  
  - Давай сначала про соль.  
    
  Уже темнеет. Купцы возвращаются из дворца, идут по городу к постоялому двору.  
  Ёнган:  
  - Ну, Чинмо, видел ли ты сегодня великого человека?  
  Чинмо, неуверенно:  
  - Царь?  
  Ёнган и Кёльсан одновременно прыскают.  
  Кёльсан:  
  - Я же говорил. Продул! Не забудь отдать рубины.  
  Чинмо:  
  - Ну ладно, если не царь, тогда кто? Тот генерал в доспехах?  
  Кёльсан:  
  - Какой еще генерал? Там был генерал? А, в самом деле, был какой-то.  
  Ёнган:  
  - Ты снова не угадал, Чинмо. Сколько тебе лет? Восемнадцать?  
  Чинмо:  
  - Уже девятнадцать! При чем тут это?  
  Ёнган:  
  - Молодой, глупый. Я вовсе не про них, я про царицу-мать.  
  Чинмо:  
  - Э?  
  Кёльсан хлопает его ладонью по лбу.  
  - Вот же дурень. Тетушка господина Ёнгана. Это же царица-мать, госпожа Сосоно.  
  Глаза Чинмо округляются, рот раскрывается, ноги останавливаются.  
  - Царица-мать? Госпожа Сосоно? А... царь Онджо... брат царя Юри... Когурё... Чольбон... Госпожа Сосоно?!  
  Ёнган:  
  - Угу. Моя досточтимая тетушка, царица Когурё, женщина, основавшая три царства. Милая женщина, правда?  
  Кёльсан, протягивая руку ладонью вверх:  
  - Рубины гони.  
    
    
  

2 серия 

  
    
  Вире, царский дворец. Через двор неторопливо идет в сопровождении свиты из служанок старшая царица. С ней рядом - ее сын Тару. Они прогуливаются и мило беседуют.  
  Царица:  
  - Вам нравятся ваши тренировки с генералом Хэ?  
  Тару, с энтузиазмом:  
  - Да, ваше величество! Представляете, я вчера победил одного солдата из охраны, генерал сказал: молодец!  
  Царица улыбается, видно, что она сомневается в честности этой победы, но все равно гордится сыном.  
  - А скажите мне, сын мой...  
  Тут навстречу таким же неспешным прогулочным шагом выходит еще одна процессия. Это вторая царица, и с ней идут двое ее детей, оба младше Тару - мальчики примерно восьми и шести лет.  
  Старшая царица глядит на младшую, и выражение ее лица меняется. Больше в нем нет ничего милого. Надменность и раздражение. Но фразу, обращенную к сыну, она завершает, почти не запнувшись, - хотя, похоже, сперва она хотела спросить о чем-то другом.  
  - ...не пора ли вам на урок к господину Чинсо?  
  Тару поднимает голову, взглядывает на мать. Похоже, она не ждет ответа. Она не глядит на сына - она не сводит глаз с младшей царицы.  
  Младшая царица вежливо склоняется. На ее лице - мгновенная злоба, но когда она поднимает голову, злобы нет и следа. Зато есть сладкая улыбка.  
  Младшая царица:  
  - Как поживаете, ваше высочество?  
  Старшая царица, ледяным тоном:  
  - Благодарю вас, превосходно. А вы, гляжу, оправились после выкидыша, ваше высочество. - Звучит это примерно как "жаль, что ты не померла, но ребенком меньше - и то хорошо". - Как здоровье царевичей?  
  Младшая улыбается еще слаще:  
  - Вашими молитвами, ваше высочество, царевичи здоровы.  
  Кажется, ненависть висит в воздухе. Царевич Тару ее замечает, младшие - нет. Тару с тревогой переводит взгляд с одной царицы на другую. Его брат - тот, который постарше - здоровается:  
  - Рад вас видеть, хённим! - и видно, что в самом деле рад.  
  Тот, который самый младший:  
  - Хённим, а сделаешь мне лодочку, как прошлый раз?  
  Тару:  
  - Конечно, пойдем...  
  Похоже, он рад поводу сбежать куда подальше и увести братьев, но улизнуть не удалось.  
  Старшая царица вмешивается:  
  - Вы забыли, ваше высочество, вам сейчас на урок.  
  Тару:  
  - Но я ненадолго, матушка, я только сделаю лодочку для Ёру...  
  Его мать:  
  - Нет, ваше высочество, не сейчас. Вам пора. Идемте.  
  Царицы раскланиваются, и процессии расходятся. Маленький Ёру оглядывается на Тару. Младшая царица, с раздражением:  
  - Незачем вам с ним играть. Он слишком большой, ему с вами неинтересно.  
  Ёру:  
  - Нет, мама, ему интересно, интересно!  
  Мать дергает его за руку.  
  - Идем, я сказала!  
  Ёру шмыгает носом и надувает губы.  
  Уходят.  
  Мы видим, что с дворцовой галереи за этой сценой наблюдает третья процессия: царица-мать и ее свита. Губы Сосоно поджаты, брови сдвинуты. Увидев, что царские жены разошлись, она бросает:  
  - Идем.  
  Служанки, кланяясь:  
  - Да, ваше высочество.  
  Идут по галерее.  
    
  Кузницы. Под навесами горны, наковальни, корыта для закаливания. Много мужчин в простых одеждах неярких тонов, серых и коричневых, в кожаных фартуках, на головах повязки, чтобы пот не заливал глаза. Куют. Звон молотов, шипение раскаленного железа в воде, ритмичное вжиханье мехов.  
  Крупно - молот бьет по заготовке. Кажется, это будет клинок, но пока у этой железки не слишком впечатляющий вид. Камера отъезжает, становится видно рукава. Они не серые и не коричневые - густо-синие, перевязанные до середины предплечья черным шнуром. Камера отодвигается еще - и мы видим, что молот и клещи в руках не кого-нибудь, а самого царя Онджо. Он откладывает молот, опускает раскаленную заготовку в корыто. Макает ее сначала только частично, потом целиком. Вытаскивает из воды, кладет возле наковальни. Утирает лоб и руки тряпицей, оглядывается. Улыбается кому-то, машет рукой.  
  Еще один навес, под ним стол и лавки. За столом сидит красноносый старик, которого мы видели в первой серии - он еще расспрашивал купцов, откуда они прибыли. Перед стариком глиняная бутыль и чаша, он явно выпивает что-то горячительное. Подходит царь. Старик вскакивает, кланяется. Царь машет рукой - садись, мол. Садится рядом.  
  Старик наливает царю, Онджо принимает чашу, прикладывается к ней. Выпил, крякнул.  
  - Давненько я не брал в руки молот, господин главный кузнец.  
  Старик, расплывшись в улыбке:  
  - Вижу, вы не растеряли навыков, ваше величество.  
  Царь хмыкает.  
  Старик:  
  - Вы - один из лучших моих учеников. Приятно смотреть, как вы работаете.  
  Царь:  
  - Если бы я не был царем, я был бы кузнецом, ты же знаешь, Мопальмо. Давай, налью тебе.  
  Старик подставляет чашу. Пьет, прихлебывая.  
  Царь:  
  - А лучшим учеником, наверное, был мой второй отец.  
  Старик:  
  - Ну, если честно, ваше величество, и он не был лучшим, Чумон-то. Толковым - да. А лучшим - нет. Чтобы быть кузнецом, нужно быть кузнецом. А не царем. Вот царь он был великий. Знаете, я всегда буду благодарен Небесам за то, что они даровали мне счастье знать его, кое в чем ему помочь и даже кое-чему его научить. Но уж если ты царь, тем более великий, великого кузнеца из тебя уже не выйдет... не сочтите за дерзость, ваше величество.  
  Царь смеется и наливает еще.  
  - Не сочту, Мопальмо. Лучше выпей.  
  Старик с удовольствием выпивает.  
  - Что привело вас сегодня в кузницу, ваше величество? Хотите сковать новый меч?  
  Царь:  
  - Хочу сделать подарок матери. Меч у нее есть, твоей работы, другого ей не надо. Но еще один кинжал не помешает.  
  Старик, кивая:  
  - Она обрадуется, это точно. Она всегда гордилась вашим мастерством.  
    
  Небольшое помещение, добрую треть которого занимает алтарь с приношениями. Чаши с рисом, с бобами, с фруктами, жаровня, в которой тлеют угли, плошка с благовонными травами. Масляные лампы, над фитилями крошечные язычки пламени. Над алтарем на стене портрет мужчины в парадном царском одеянии, в красном и золотом, на голове корона. Перед алтарем стоит Сосоно. Берет из плошки щепоть благовонной смеси, бросает ее на угли. Легкий треск, над жаровней поднимается струйка дыма.  
  Сосоно опускается на колени, кланяется в пол, встает, снова опускается и кланяется. Садится на пятки, молитвенно сложив руки, некоторое время молчит, опустив глаза. Потом поднимает взгляд на портрет. Пляшут язычки пламени в лампах, тени колеблются, и кажется, что по лицу на портрете пробегает мимолетная улыбка.  
  Сосоно тоже улыбается. И говорит, совершенно обыденным голосом, не взывая к святому, а обращаясь к собеседнику:  
  - Ну, здравствуй, государь. - Усмехнувшись: - Мне-то ты вот уж пятнадцать лет не государь, муж мой... Здравствуй, Чумон. Ты ведь не обидишься, что я так, запросто? Никто нас с тобой не слышит, тут только я и ты.  
  Портрет смотрит на нее и, кажется, подмигивает слегка.  
  - Мне нужно посоветоваться с кем-то, вот я и пришла к тебе. Ты же помнишь своего внука, Тару? Он хороший мальчик, умный, живой, добрый, но кое-что меня беспокоит, и чем дальше, тем больше. Я боюсь за него. Он слишком похож на Пирю.  
  Ну да, я постаралась, чтобы неприглядное поведение моего старшего сына не побеспокоило тебя, и пока ты был жив, ты не знал всего. Но теперь вы оба на Небесах, а разве может укрыться от Небес что-либо, совершенное на земле... Ты был хорошим отцом моим мальчикам, хоть они и не твои сыновья. Ты любил их как своих, растил их, воспитывал, но соблазн трона испортил Пирю. Он привык рассчитывать, что унаследует власть. Я боюсь жажды власти. Ты помнишь, что она сделала с твоим старшим братом, с моим старшим сыном... я беспокоюсь за твоего старшего внука, Чумон. Пока еще он юн и неиспорчен, но царицы ревнуют друг к другу и, чуть что, шипят, как гадюки. Скоро они могут начать кусаться, а пострадают дети. Тару уже видит эту вражду. Младшие, Мару и Ёру, пока еще малы и ничего не понимают, но это изменится, и когда они поймут...  
  Когда опасность братской вражды нависла над нашими с тобой детьми, я знала, что делать. Но с тех пор прошли годы. Мне уже не под силу будет основать новые царства для детей моего Онджо, и доживу ли я... Чумон, что мне делать? Как мне оградить мальчиков от золотого чудовища, готового проглотить их души? И особенно Тару, он же старший, он уже знает, что скорее всего унаследует трон... Как это знал твой брат Тэсо, как это знал наш Пирю... Скажи мне что-нибудь, Чумон.  
  Тени качаются, портрет на стене хмурится, но ответа нет.  
  Сосоно вздыхает, кланяется еще раз в пол.  
  - Что ж, спасибо, что выслушал. До встречи, государь.  
    
  Сосоно идет через территорию дворца. Вместе с ней служанка. Уже вечер, стемнело. В руках у служанки покачивается фонарь на длинной рукояти, которым она освещает дорогу госпоже.  
  В своем дворике, там, где пруд и беседка, Сосоно сворачивает к горбатому мостику, поднимается на него. Смотрит на отражение звезд в воде, потом на небо.  
  - Утхэ, - говорит она, - я спрашивала Чумона, как мне быть, спрошу и тебя. Насчет твоего внука, Тару...  
  Звезды мерцают, вода в пруду вздрагивает, а больше ничего не происходит.  
  Сосоно усмехается:  
  - Ты, как всегда, молчишь и предоставляешь решать мне? Вы оба как сговорились. Хорошо, я решу. А ты присмотри за Тару, дорогой. Защити его, как всю жизнь защищал меня.  
  Служанка, вполголоса:  
  - Айгу, госпожа, обоих мужей побеспокоила, что-то будет...  
  Сосоно, не оборачиваясь:  
  - Ты что себе позволяешь?  
  Служанка, кланяясь, с испугом в голосе:  
  - Простите, ваше высочество, простите...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Прикуси язык и идем.  
  Служанка:  
  - Слушаюсь, госпожа... - и поспешно семенит вперед с фонарем.  
  Поднимаются на дворцовое крыльцо.  
    
  Ясный, солнечный день. Площадь перед царским дворцом. Сегодня здесь ярко и шумно. Посреди площади устроен помост, на нем нарядные девицы танцуют что-то национальное. Взвизгивает флейта, гудят струнные, рокочет барабан, кружатся подолы, летят рукава, блестят украшения, сияют улыбки. Перед дворцовой лестницей - столы, уставленные всевозможными яствами, за столами сидят пирующие. Посередине - царское семейство, его величество Онджо, обе его супруги, царица-мать. И старший царевич здесь, а младших сочли недостаточно взрослыми для центрального стола. С обеих сторон от царского стола стоят столы для знати попроще, там сидят царские министры, генералы и прочие приглашенные. Еще дальше от центра мы видим и главу каравана из Когурё, Ёнгана, вместе с ним его спутники - Кёльсан и юный Чинмо. Рядом с купцами можно заметить и старика Мопальмо. Он уже сильно раскраснелся, явно уделив пристальное внимание выпивке.  
  Слуги наполняют чаши; царь поднимает свою. Едоки, видя такое дело, перестают жевать и глядят на царя.  
  Онджо:  
  - Матушка, мы счастливы видеть вас в добром здравии, и да благословят вас Небеса еще многими годами жизни.  
  Все пьют, отдуваются, закусывают.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я хочу сказать пару слов.  
  Едоки снова останавливаются.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я приняла решение.  
  Все внимательно слушают, на лицах любопытство.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Теперь, когда я уже стара...  
  За дальним столом кузнец Мопальмо, толкнув локтем в бок купца Ёнгана:  
  - Это она-то стара? Да она любую молодую того... за пояс! Заткнет за пояс, я имел в виду.  
  Ёнган:  
  - Совершенно согласен с вами, почтенный, тетушка у нас еще огого...  
  Сосоно:  
  - ...а в царстве нашем покой и процветание, и, значит, старая женщина вполне может себе позволить отойти от дел...  
  За дальним столом, купец Кёльсан:  
  - Неужели она собралась уйти от мира?  
  Юный Чинмо:  
  - Куда, в отшельницы?  
  Мопальмо:  
  - Госпожа Сосоно? Быть того не может.  
  Сосоно:  
  - ...поэтому я решила вспомнить молодые годы.  
  Ёнган:  
  - Вот это по-нашему.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я ухожу из дворца.  
  Чинмо:  
  - Ну вот же, она говорит, что уходит!  
  Мопальмо:  
  - Так не в отшельницы же. Слушай дальше.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я поведу караван - на север, в Когурё и Пуё.  
  Гости поражены, с минуту над столами висит тишина, потом все разом начинают высказываться. Видно, никто как-то не ожидал от царицы-матери подобной выходки.  
  Сосоно, поворачиваясь к сыну:  
  - У меня просьба к вам, ваше величество.  
  Онджо:  
  - Все что угодно, матушка, сегодня ваш праздник, я исполню любое ваше желание.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Отпустите со мной царевича Тару.  
  Царевич Тару подскакивает на стуле, глаза круглые, он явно в восторге.  
  Старшая царица, побледнев:  
  - Ваше величество, он еще мал, нельзя...  
  Царь:  
  - Матушка, я обещал исполнить любое ваше желание, но все же...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ваше величество, вспомните, в каком возрасте вы сами возглавляли караван.  
  Царь:  
  - Но все же мне было не двенадцать, а четырнадцать.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Но Тару и не встанет во главе каравана. Караван поведу я.  
  Царь:  
  - Что же... я склонен согласиться, но хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине, матушка.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Разумеется, ваше величество.  
  Старшая царица:  
  - Ваше величество, передумайте, умоляю! Ваше величество!  
  Царь, раздраженно:  
  - Да успокойтесь же. У нас праздник. Музыканты!  
  Музыканты с новой силой ударяют в барабаны и дуют во флейты. Девицы на помосте, улыбаясь, начинают кружиться снова.  
  Старшая царица сидит как на иголках, явно потеряв всякий интерес к празднику. Младшая царица задумчиво смотрит на танцующих девиц, и губы ее кривит недобрая улыбка. Ей пришла в голову какая-то коварная мысль.  
  Царевич Тару сияет.  
  Царь поглядывает на мать.  
  Сосоно с невозмутимым видом отщипывает от грозди виноградину и кладет в рот.  
  На дальнем конце стола старик Мопальмо, выпив очередную чашу:  
  - Госпожа-то наша, а!  
  Ёнган:  
  - Надо будет встретиться с тетушкой и согласовать планы, мы вполне могли бы выйти из Вире вместе. Кёльсан, Чинмо, завтра закупки на вас, я пойду во дворец.  
  Купцы, кивая:  
  - Да, господин.  
    
    
  

3 серия 

  
    
  Вире, дворец, царские покои. За столом сидят царь Онджо и царица Сосоно. На столе чайник, чашки, закуски. Служанка наливает чай - сначала царю, потом царице-матери. Кланяясь, уходит.  
  Царь:  
  - И все же я сомневаюсь, матушка. Тару еще очень юн, и мечом владеет не блестяще, и почти не бывал за пределами дворца...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ну, что до последнего, полагаю, вы не всё знаете, ваше величество. Тару довольно часто потихоньку уходит в город, так что народ он видел и кое-что знает. Остальное же... Я возьму с собой лучших бойцов из охраны. Обещаю, они обучат царевича всему, чему он готов будет научиться, и защитят его, если понадобится.  
  Царь:  
  - Но двенадцать лет...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я не рассказывала тебе, как я впервые встретила Чумона?  
  Царь:  
  - Знаю, вы были знакомы с юности, но этой истории не слышал.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Мне было шестнадцать, и я вела караван в Окчо и Емек. И однажды в горах мы с Утхэ наткнулись на человека, который тонул в грязи. Уже пузыри пускал. Мы его вытащили, ты бы видел, на что он был похож... И стоило его отмыть, как он начал задирать нос, попытался командовать и даже спасибо не сказал. Зато заявил, что он царский сын. Я ему не поверила. Да и как поверить? Едешь через лес, в дикой местности, в стороне от дороги - и вдруг царский сын? И он был невыносим. Он совершенно не умел себя вести, держался нагло, причем сам не способен был не то что ударить - увернуться от удара. Ему очень повезло, что он встретил мой караван, а не кого-нибудь другого. Нарвался бы на драку, а поскольку постоять за себя его не научили... Короче, я назвала его лжецом и посмеялась над ним. Когда позже оказалось, что он в самом деле царевич, получилось очень неловко.  
  Царь:  
  - Матушка, да неужели его величество в юности был таким?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Он был совершенно ужасен, - улыбается, потом продолжает серьезно: - Твой старший сын не настолько избалован, но если дать волю его матери, она обернет его в вату, перевяжет розовыми ленточками и закормит сластями - и получится такой же бесполезный наглец, если не хуже. Конечно, Чумону хватило силы духа измениться, но это нелегко. Справится ли Тару? Нет, лучше все-таки вмешаться раньше. И раз уж у мальчика есть я...  
  Царь:  
  - Мы с братом такими не были.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Потому что мы с Чумоном оба хорошо помнили, каким был он в пятнадцать лет.  
  Некоторое время молчат, пьют чай.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Не волнуйся, мы удачно съездим, хорошо поторгуем и благополучно вернемся. Обещаю, я не буду рисковать. Но мальчику необходимо увидеть мир и научиться самостоятельности. Он должен хотя бы попробовать принимать решения и брать на себя ответственность.  
  Онджо, задумчиво:  
  - Хорошо, я согласен.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Благодарю вас, ваше величество.  
  Царь:  
  - У меня есть для вас подарок, матушка.  
  Встает, отходит к низкому шкафчику, на котором стоит ящик из полированного дерева. Открывает ящик, достает длинный сверток.  
  - Я выковал его сам, со всей сыновней любовью и уважением.  
  Кладет сверток перед матерью. Сосоно разворачивает ткань, и мы видим посеребренные ножны. Это кинжал, который царь ковал в предыдущей серии.  
  Царь:  
  - И я велел Мопальмо подобрать хороший меч, небольшой, чтобы был по руке царевичу Тару.  
  Сосоно, улыбаясь:  
  - Так, значит, ты был согласен со мной. Зачем же спорил?  
  Царь, с невинным видом:  
  - Ну, если бы я не спорил, разве услышал бы историю о том, как Чумон Великий однажды едва не утонул в грязи?  
  Смеются.  
    
  Тренировочная площадка где-то во дворце. Царевич Тару с деревянным мечом сосредоточенно отрабатывает удары - лупит по деревянному столбу с перекладиной. За ним наблюдает слуга - тот самый, который ловил мальчика в первой серии.  
  Слуга:  
  - Не хотите ли передохнуть, ваше высочество? Вы сегодня на диво усердны, я просто-таки не узнаю вас.  
  Тару, ненадолго остановившись:  
  - Ну как ты не понимаешь, Чжан. Я же поеду с караваном. Вдруг нападут разбойники? Я должен быть готов. Так что еще немножко потренируюсь. Не отвлекай меня.  
  Слуга кланяется:  
  - Прошу прощения, ваше высочество.  
  Тару снова поднимает тренировочный меч, замахивается, ударяет.  
    
  Покои царя. Онджо читает какое-то послание, написанное на связке дощечек, как сказали бы теперь - "работает с документами". Из-за двери голос слуги:  
  - Ваше величество, к вам царица Ванвольтан.  
  Царь:  
  - Пусть войдет.  
  Дверь распахивается, старшая царица входит и падает на колени. Плачущим голосом:  
  - Ваше величество, умоляю! Измените решение! Не отпускайте Тару в такую даль, это же опасно! Мой бедный малыш, он попадет в беду, он будет ранен, на него нападут враги, его убьют, он утонет, он простудится, он заболеет и умрет! Ваше величество, умоляю! Ваше величество, сжальтесь! Ваше величество, будьте милосердны! Аааааааа... - начинает рыдать, подвывая, по лицу ее катятся крупные горькие слезы, она заламывает руки и всхлипывает.  
  Царь, несколько опешив от такой атаки, мягко:  
  - Дорогая, встаньте. Поймите: он растет. Мужчина должен без страха смотреть в глаза опасности, и ему пора этому учиться. И незачем выдумывать всякие ужасы - это всего лишь торговая поездка, а не военный поход. Не волнуйтесь так.  
  Царица, и не думая вставать:  
  - Аааааааа, государь мой, смилуйтесь, он еще ребенок, ему еще в игры играть, он мал, глуп и слаб...  
  Царь пытается ее поднять, она вырывается и прибавляет громкости. Царь, уже жестче:  
  - Подрастет, поумнеет, наберется сил.  
  Царица:  
  - Ваше величество! Нельзя отпускать его, нельзя, мне снился сон, в окно влетели черные птицы с железными клювами, это дурное предзнаменование, Тару грозит беда...  
  Царь:  
  - Это превосходный сон. Он сулит удачу в делах и везение.  
  Царица:  
  - Нет, государь, они летели с левой стороны вниз!  
  Царь, уже с раздражением:  
  - Если желаете, обратитесь к жрицам, пусть истолкуют. Но моего решения это не изменит. Тару едет с караваном.  
  Царица, рыдая:  
  - Ваше величество! Прислушайтесь к моим словам, прошу вас! Ваше величество!  
  Царь, резко:  
  - Я вас выслушал. Теперь идите к себе и успокойтесь. Эй, там!  
  На пороге появляется слуга.  
  Царь:  
  - Ее высочество уходит.  
  Царица поднимается с пола, бросает на слугу ненавидящий взгляд, дергает плечом. Выходит.  
  Слуга кланяется вслед. Царь отворачивается от двери, и вид у него раздраженный.  
  Сам себе, задумчиво:  
  - Черные птицы с железными клювами? - и слуге: - Чжеюн!  
  - Да, ваше величество?  
  - Проследи, чтобы с караваном моей матери пошли трое лучших бойцов. Отбери их сам.  
  - Слушаюсь, ваше величество.  
    
  Покои старшей царицы.  
  Она вне себя и бушует, швыряясь посудой. Младшие служанки жмутся по углам, пригибаясь, когда какая-нибудь плошка пролетает слишком близко. Старшая служанка пытается увещевать:  
  - Ваше высочество, не гневайтесь, может быть, его величество еще передумает...  
  Царица:  
  - Он? Передумает? Когда он упирается, как вол, его не сдвинешь!  
  Разбивает очередную вазу, останавливается, тяжело дыша. Жалуется:  
  - Мой отец отдал меня в жены этому южному варвару... теперь южному... этому варвару, явившемуся с севера, не для того, чтобы он издевался над моим ребенком!  
  Старшая служанка:  
  - Зато вы здесь царица, а в Ляодуне были лишь дочерью наместника...  
  Царица:  
  - Что толку в титуле, если царь не слушает меня?  
  Служанка:  
  - Зато когда ваш сын взойдет на трон...  
  Царица, всхлипнув:  
  - Если доживет!  
  Служанка:  
  - Мы все будем молить Небеса...  
  Царица:  
  - Да, молить Небеса - это правильно... но сначала вызови ко мне командира Хэчжона.  
  Служанка:  
  - Слушаюсь, ваше высочество.  
    
  Служанка старшей царицы, осторожно оглядываясь через плечо, спешит через дворцовый двор.  
    
  Покои младшей царицы. Здесь, в отличие от покоев старшей царицы, настроение не паническое, а деловое.  
  Царица сидит за столом, возле нее ее доверенная служанка.  
  Царица:  
  - Как было бы хорошо, если бы этот караван где-нибудь сгинул.  
  Служанка:  
  - Так, может быть, что-нибудь предпринять...  
  Царица:  
  - Вот я и думаю... А что, если... Приведи-ка ко мне командира Чингодо.  
    
  Служанка младшей царицы, осторожно оглядываясь через плечо, быстро семенит через дворцовый двор.  
  Камера поднимается вверх, и мы видим, что обе служанки движутся в одном направлении - через два соседних двора.  
    
  Покои старшей царицы. Голос служанки:  
  - Ваше высочество, к вам командир Хэчжон.  
  Старшая царица:  
  - Пусть войдет.  
  Входит военный в доспехах, ему за тридцать, вид бравый. Кланяется.  
  Царица:  
  - Ты знаешь, конечно, что выдумала царица-мать.  
  Хэчжон:  
  - Знаю, ваше высочество.  
  Царица:  
  - Она с ее высокомерием уверена, конечно, что ничего не случится. Но в пути много опасностей, мало ли, вдруг на караван нападут разбойники? А у меня был дурной сон, на сердце неспокойно...  
  Хэчжон:  
  - Может быть, мне отправить с караваном своего человека, чтобы присмотрел за всем?  
  Царица:  
  - Да, так и сделай. Выбери кого-нибудь, кому можно доверять.  
  Хэчжон:  
  - Я слышал, царица-мать сама будет отбирать бойцов для охраны. Я прослежу, чтобы среди них были мои люди.  
  Царица:  
  - Хорошо. Полагаюсь на тебя.  
  Хэчжон:  
  - Слушаюсь, ваше высочество.  
    
  Покои младшей царицы. Голос доверенной служанки:  
  - Ваше высочество, к вам командир Чингодо.  
  Младшая царица:  
  - Пусть войдет.  
  Входит мужчина лет тридцати, в доспехах. Кланяется. Доверенная служанка, тоже войдя, закрывает дверь.  
  Царица:  
  - Ты знаешь, конечно, что выдумала царица-мать.  
  Чингодо:  
  - Разумеется, ваше высочество.  
  Царица:  
  - Узнай их маршрут. Думаю, они пройдут достаточно близко от земель мальгалей, а эти дикари не упустят возможности ограбить караван. Как ты считаешь?  
  Чингодо внимательно на нее смотрит, кивает:  
  - Среди мальгалей есть совсем дикие племена, им ничего не стоит напасть на караван, да. Вы полагаете, они убьют всех?  
  Царица:  
  - Не обязательно. Но, говорят, у царицы Ванвольтан был дурной сон. Боюсь, царевич не вернется в Вире.  
  Чингодо:  
  - Какое несчастье. Какое горе для страны. А мальгали нападут на пути туда или на обратном, ваше высочество?  
  Царица:  
  - Лучше на обратном. Тогда и караванщики расслабятся, и здесь поутихнет.  
  Чингодо:  
  - Как вы считаете, может быть, мне стоит отправиться с караваном? На всякий случай?  
  Царица:  
  - Тебе - нет, это вызовет ненужные подозрения. Выбери человека, которому можно доверять.  
  Чингодо:  
  - Говорят, царица-мать сама будет отбирать бойцов в охрану. Думаю, нам нужно подождать и посмотреть.  
  Царица:  
  - Полагаюсь на тебя, командир. И да: скажи своему человеку, который пойдет с караваном, пусть не упускает случай, если тот представится. Не дожидаясь мальгалей.  
  Чингодо:  
  - Слушаюсь, ваше высочество.  
  Царица:  
  - Иди.  
  Командир Чингодо кланяется и уходит.  
  Царица, с удовольствием:  
  - В пути может произойти всякое.  
  Служанка:  
  - И тогда на троне будет наш лоланский правитель, его высочество Мару...  
  Царица:  
  - Тише! Не то велю зашить тебе рот!  
  Служанка:  
  - Буду нема как могила, ваше высочество!  
  Царица:  
  - То-то.  
    
  Большой дом в городе - вокруг дома стена с черепичным навершием, в стене толстые деревянные ворота. Сейчас они распахнуты, и видно, что на дворе происходит деловитая суета. Работники таскают тюки и ящики с товаром. За работой надзирает Кёльсан.  
  К нему подходит начальник охраны каравана, окликает:  
  - Господин! Господин Кёльсан!  
  Кёльсан оборачивается и на мгновение столбенеет.  
  Во двор в сопровождении служанки и нескольких охранников входит Сосоно - в мужском наряде, с мужской прической.  
  Кёльсан, отмерев, подбегает, кланяется:  
  - Ваше высочество!  
  Сосоно:  
  - Привыкай говорить просто "госпожа".  
  Кёльсан:  
  - Да... госпожа. Господин Ёнган собирался сегодня к вам во дворец...  
  Сосоно:  
  - А я пришла сама.  
  Кёльсан:  
  - Проходите, проходите... госпожа.  
  Заходят в дом. В комнате за столом сидят Ёнган, Чинмо и еще двое, мы видели этих двоих, когда караван входил в город. При виде Сосоно все вскакивают.  
  Ёнган:  
  - Здравствуйте, тетушка.  
  Уступает ей свое место. Сосоно усаживается, кивает остальным: садитесь.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я хочу поручить тебе кое-какие закупки, Ёнган. Поскольку я собираюсь на север, где я не была пятнадцать лет, а ты только что оттуда, ты лучше всех можешь помочь мне с этим делом.  
  Ёнган:  
  - Разумеется, тетя. И - я думал, что мы могли бы выйти вместе. Правда, я собирался на юг, в Махан, но могу изменить планы.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Зачем же. Иди в Махан, а я сразу двинусь в Когурё. Может быть, зайдем в Окчо.  
  Ёнган:  
  - А в Лолан?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Нет, туда нам лучше не ходить, у нас с ними напряженные отношения.  
  Ёнган:  
  - Ну, тетушка, вы говорили и о Пуё, но вам туда тоже, наверное, не стоит заходить.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Посмотрим. Я непременно хочу попасть в Чольбон, а остальное - как сложится. Итак, что ты посоветуешь мне везти отсюда на север?  
  Ёнган встает, открывает сундук, стоящий у окна. В сундуке множество дощечек с записями.  
  - Сейчас я вам все подробно расскажу.  
    
  Двор купеческого дома, с крыльца спускается Сосоно, ее провожает Ёнган и прочие. Кланяются, прощаются. Сосоно идет со двора, ее сопровождающие идут за ней. Ёнган смотрит ей вслед. Себе под нос:  
  - В Чольбон... похоже, это паломничество, а не торговля.  
  Рядом останавливается Чинмо, спрашивает:  
  - Почему?  
  Ёнган:  
  - Оба ее мужа похоронены там.  
    
    
  

4 серия 

  
    
  Вире, городские ворота. По дороге идут прохожие - кто из города, кто в город. Из ворот выходит караван. Впереди - верхом, одетая по-мужски, с мужской прической, Сосоно. У седла приторочены лук, колчан, небольшой меч в простых ножнах. Рядом, на полшага позади, тоже верхом, царевич Тару, ужасно гордый, у седла меч. Одет он просто, но добротно. На обоих никаких царских регалий. Еще на полшага позади, прикрывая Сосоно и царевича, всадники охраны во главе с начальником - мы его видели мельком в предыдущей серии, он один из офицеров дворцовой гвардии. Среди верховых, между прочими, и слуга царевича, Чжан. Кони идут шагом. За ними тянутся повозки, груженые сундуками, коробками, свертками, мешками из рисовой соломы, возле повозок идут работники и пешая охрана. Работники несут заплечные мешки и ящики. У охранников мечи и копья.  
  Едут по дороге через лес. Впереди просвет. Выезжают из-под деревьев.  
  Дорога среди высоких трав с пушистыми белыми султанами на макушке. Караван идет. Царевич Тару крутит головой, привстает на стременах, оглядываясь.  
  Брод на Хангане. Река здесь широкая. Начальник охраны выезжает вперед, жестом командует своим людям лезть в воду. Несколько человек из охраны заходят в реку, проверяя дно древками копий. Машут оставшимся на берегу. Сосоно решительно направляет коня к воде. Один из охранников берет его под уздцы, ведет. Другой точно так же ведет коня царевича. Прочие верховые спешиваются и ведут коней сами. Трогаются повозки и работники с грузом. Крупно - медленно катятся большие колеса, погруженные в воду по оси. Чьи-то шагающие ноги, вода выше колена. Один из работников падает, окунается с головой, встает, отплевываясь.  
  Противоположный берег. Сосоно, верхом на коне, наблюдает, как выбираются на сушу последние переправившиеся. Начальник охраны подъезжает к ней, докладывает:  
  - Переправились благополучно, ваше высо... - осекается. - Госпожа.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Хорошо. Идем дальше.  
  Начальник кивает, машет каравану, командует:  
  - Вперед!  
  Те, кто стояли, поджидая остальных, взваливают на плечи поклажу, понукают лошадей, подталкивают повозки. Двинулись.  
  Царевич подъезжает к Сосоно, едет рядом:  
  - А мы теперь мимо той горы пойдем, да? А где мы остановимся? А можно, я потом обратно к реке быстренько прокачусь, ваше высо... ой, бабушка?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Вот, правильно, бабушкой и называй, внучек. Да, мы поедем мимо той горы. Где остановимся - решим вместе с начальником Юнханом. Думаю, часа через два начнем присматривать место для ночлега. Нет, обратно к реке нельзя.  
  Тару:  
  - Почему нельзя? Я быстро, я хочу посмотреть, что там выше по течению, мне Чжан говорил, что там впадает большая река...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Потому что будет уже поздно.  
  Тару:  
  - Ничего не поздно, через два часа-то!  
  Сосоно:  
  - Подумай сам. Сначала нужно будет выбрать место для стоянки, разбить лагерь, обустроить людей и лошадей, приготовить ужин.  
  Тару:  
  - Ну вот пока люди все это будут делать, я и прокачусь...  
  Сосоно, сдвинув брови:  
  - Так, дитя мое. Запомни раз и навсегда. Ты никуда не будешь, как ты выразился, "быстренько кататься" в одиночку. Места вокруг дикие, и случись что...  
  Тару, с волнением, глаза блестят:  
  - Разбойники, да, бабушка? Или вдруг тигр? - похоже на то, что подобные перспективы его вовсе не пугают.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Чтобы сгинуть в дикой местности, не нужно ни разбойников, ни хищных зверей. Достаточно заблудиться в горах. Или, например, подвернуть ногу. Обещай мне, что ты никуда не пойдешь без спросу и один.  
  Тару надувает губы.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Обещай мне. Ну?  
  Тару, унылым тоном:  
  - Ладно, - и, поскольку Сосоно продолжает глядеть сурово, добавляет: - Обещаю, бабушка. Я никогда.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Договорились. Не забудь.  
  Некоторое время едут молча, потом Тару говорит:  
  - А если я возьму Чжана и пару солдат, тогда можно?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Нельзя. Чжан и солдаты тоже будут обустраивать лагерь.  
  Тару:  
  - А я?  
  Сосоно:  
  - И ты.  
  Тару:  
  - Как это?  
  Сосоно, через плечо:  
  - Чжан!  
  Слуга царевича, Чжан, подъезжает к ней.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Твой господин выразил желание научиться ставить лагерь. Помогай ему во всем. Начните с установки шатра.  
  Чжан, кланяясь в седле:  
  - Да, госпожа. Молодой господин, не сомневайтесь, я научу вас всему, что знаю.  
  Тару с несколько обескураженным видом:  
  - Спасибо, Чжан.  
  Слуга кланяется еще раз, теперь ему, и возвращается на свое место в колонне.  
  Сосоно взглядывает на внука, посмеиваясь про себя.  
  На лице Тару озадаченное выражение. Он явно переваривает сказанное и еще не решил, как относиться к предстоящей работе - как к приключению или как к наказанию.  
    
  Вире. Царский дворец. Покои старшей царицы. Ее величество занята: она вышивает, но мыслями далека от вышивки, судя по тому, что у малинового пиона появился желтый лепесток.  
  Служанка тоже это заметила.  
  - Ваше величество, простите, не та нитка...  
  Царица встряхивает головой, взглядывает на вышивку. Раздраженно:  
  - А ты куда смотрела?  
  Служанка:  
  - Простите, ваше величество, виновата...  
  Царица:  
  - Впредь будь внимательнее!  
  Берет ножнички, принимается спарывать неправильно вышитое.  
  Со вздохом:  
  - Ничего делать не могу, все из рук валится. Все волнуюсь, как там мой Тару. Ночью глаз не сомкнула.  
  Служанка:  
  - Подать чаю?  
  Царица:  
  - Да, завари покрепче. И печенья подай.  
  Служанка кланяется, выходит. Царица, сама себе:  
  - А моему Тару никто не подаст печенья с кунжутом, которое он так любит! Бедный мой мальчик...  
    
  Стоянка каравана. Царевич Тару сосредоточенно натягивает какую-то веревку. Это растяжка от шатра. Слуга Чжан командует:  
  - Посильнее натяните, молодой господин!  
  Тару пыхтит и тянет.  
    
  Вире. Царские покои. Царь завтракает. Слуга наливает чай.  
  Царь:  
  - Интересно, как там дела у матушки и у Тару. Они уже должны были выйти в земли Емек?  
  Слуга:  
  - Мне кажется, еще рановато, ваше величество.  
  Из-за дверей голос:  
  - Ваше величество, к вам советник Ко.  
  Царь:  
  - Пусть войдет.  
  Входит советник - лиловая мантия, драгоценный пояс, квадратная шапочка, в бороде седина, вид озабоченный.  
  - Ваше величество! Пришло донесение - мальгали напали на укрепления в Пёнсане. Мой человек сообщает, что с ними были военные командиры из Лолана.  
  Царь, со стуком опуская чашку на стол:  
  - Опять? Немедленно созови совет.  
  Советник Ко, кланяясь, выходит. Царь встает. Слуга подает ему официальный красный наряд, шитый золотыми драконами. Царь, засовывая руки в рукава:  
  - Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что Тару здесь нет.  
  Слуга:  
  - Он немедленно стал бы проситься на войну.  
  Царь:  
  - Война без него обойдется...  
    
  Караван идет по гребню горного кряжа. Немного ниже дороги склоны поросли лесом, здесь же, наверху, открытое пространство, каменистая дорога тянется среди желто-серых высоких трав. Видно довольно далеко. Тару едет рядом с бабушкой, вертит головой.  
  - А вон там какие горы? А кто там живет? Бабушка, а тигры-то будут?  
  Сосоно смеется.  
  Начальник охраны Юнхан:  
  - Молодому господину не терпится совершить подвиг.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Тигры воо-он там. Видишь те горы слева? Мы везем шкуры, купленные у тамошних охотников. Напомни мне на стоянке, я тебе покажу.  
  Тару, себе под нос:  
  - Что я, шкуры не видел... вот если б настоящий тигр... - громко: - Бабушка, а разбойники?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Нет, шкурами разбойников мы не торгуем.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Шкурами - нет, а вот головами я одно время пробавлялся.  
  Тару:  
  - Как это?  
  Юнхан:  
  - Ну как, ловишь разбойника, вжих - голову долой, и везешь, сдаешь королевской страже. Они хорошо платят.  
  Тару:  
  - Правда, что ли?  
  Юнхан:  
  - Чистая правда. Недурная работа для умелого бойца. Только сейчас на этом не наживешься.  
  Тару:  
  - Почему?  
  Юнхан, пожав плечами:  
  - Разбойники повывелись. Ну, у нас в Пэкче. Здесь-то их по-прежнему хватает. Думаете, почему я каждую ночь выставляю охрану?  
  Некоторое время едут молча, потом Юнхан показывает рукой вперед и вправо:  
  - Видите, молодой господин, там дорога спускается с хребта в лес? В лесу могут засесть разбойники, которые так вас интересуют. Поэтому сейчас я пошлю двоих вперед на разведку... Чхесон, Юнъян!  
  Двое всадников выезжают вперед, подгоняют коней. Тару провожает их взглядом.  
    
  Лесная дорога, с одной стороны довольно крутой склон, в кустах на склоне сидят трое довольно оборванных мужиков в потертых кожаных нагрудниках. У одного в руках большой нож, у другого лук, у третьего духовая трубка.  
  Разбойник с ножом:  
  - Тише, кто-то едет.  
  Замирают, прислушиваются, смотрят на дорогу.  
  Внизу выезжают из-за поворота Чхесон и Юнъян. Оглядываются, прислушиваются, проезжают дальше.  
  Разбойник с луком:  
  - Разведка.  
  Разбойник с трубкой:  
  - Поглядим, много ли их.  
  Разбойник с ножом:  
  - Небось много. Доспех хороший и лошади сытые.  
  Разбойник с луком:  
  - Поглядим.  
    
  Лесная дорога где-то дальше, на дороге развилка, путь пошире идет выше, путь поуже уходит вниз, внизу шумит небольшая река.  
  Едут Чхесон и Юнъян. На развилке останавливаются.  
  Юнъян:  
  - Я посмотрю верхнюю, а ты погляди нижнюю. Встретимся здесь.  
  Чхесон:  
  - Ладно.  
  Разъезжаются.  
  Камера продолжает смотреть на развилку. На нижней дороге ничего не происходит, на верхней появляется Юнъян, спешивается, привязывает коня к дереву, лезет вверх по заросшему лесом склону.  
    
  Разбойники в кустах.  
  Разбойник с ножом:  
  - Скоро разведчики обратно поедут.  
  Разбойник с луком:  
  - Что-то они не торопятся.  
  Разбойник с трубкой:  
  - Чего там разведывать-то, что они застря... - осекается, обнаружив у горла лезвие меча. - Что за?..  
  Остальные двое оборачиваются. Над ними стоит Юнъян.  
  - Засада, значит?  
  Разбойники сопят, поглядывая на меч, особенно нервничает тот, к которому меч поднесен непосредственно.  
  Разбойник с ножом:  
  - Да что вы, господин хороший, мы так, по грибы - по ягоды...  
  Юнъян:  
  - Знаю я ваши ягоды.  
  Разбойники угрюмо молчат.  
  Юнъян:  
  - Вообще-то у меня к вам дело. Поговорим?  
  Двое разбойников с энтузиазмом кивают, третий сидит смирно, потому что с мечом у горла кивать как-то несподручно.  
  Юнъян убирает меч.  
  - Когда караван встанет на ночлег, приходите, покричите совой. Умеете кричать совой?  
  Разбойник с трубкой, потирая шею:  
  - Умеем. Вот: уииии, уииии...  
  Юнъян:  
  - Хватит, сейчас не время для совы. Придете, покричите, я выйду, договоримся. Дело нетрудное, всего-то нужно будет немного попугать... когда и где, обсудим. Все ясно?  
  Разбойник с ножом:  
  - Сколько заплатишь?  
  Юнъян:  
  - Останешься доволен.  
  Разбойники:  
  - Да, господин, всё поняли, господин.  
  Юнъян кивает и уходит по склону.  
    
  Караван стоит на хребте, ждет.  
  Тару:  
  - Вон они, возвращаются.  
  Действительно, скачут два всадника.  
  Начальник охраны Юнхан:  
  - Как обстановка?  
  Чхесон:  
  - В одном месте подозрительно, уж очень удобно для засады, но мы никого не заметили. Дальше дорога раздваивается, верхняя шире, нижняя спускается к воде, можно залить фляги. Ручей чистый, прозрачный такой. Но уклон крутоват, с повозками будет трудно. В остальном все равно, где идти, дороги сходятся снова.  
  Юнъян:  
  - Я смотрел верхнюю, повозкам там будет легко.  
  Начальник охраны:  
  - Пойдем по верхней, а на нижнюю вышлем несколько человек с флягами и бурдюками. Вперед.  
  Караван трогается.  
  Тару:  
  - А можно я по нижней дороге? С флягами? Ну, к речке?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Подойдем туда - решим. Имей терпение.  
  Тару:  
  - Я очень терпеливый, бабушка!  
  Сосоно кивает, стараясь не засмеяться.  
    
  Вире, царский дворец. Покои младшей царицы. Она нервно расхаживает по комнате. Доверенная служанка ходит за ней, поправляя подол царского платья, когда оно цепляется за угол стола или стул.  
  Из-за дверей голос:  
  - Ваше высочество, это я, Чингодо.  
  Царица:  
  - Входи же скорее.  
  Входит командир Чингодо, кланяется.  
  Царица:  
  - Ну, что там?  
  Чингодо:  
  - Его величество отбросил мальгалей из Пёнсана и обвинил Лолан в подстрекательстве.  
  Царица:  
  - А что Лолан?  
  Чингодо:  
  - Все отрицают, конечно. Но теперь они не смогут возразить против новых наших укреплений.  
  Царица:  
  - Если мой брат пришлет ястреба, доложишь.  
  Чингодо:  
  - Слушаюсь, ваше высочество.  
    
  Горный ручей. Много камней, не очень много воды, зато течение бурное. Четверо охранников и слуга Чжан наполняют водой бурдюки и фляги, навьючивают их на лошадей. Царевич Тару стоит посреди ручья по колено в воде и пытается что-то ловить руками.  
  Чжан:  
  - Пойдемте, молодой господин.  
  Тару:  
  - Погоди, я почти ее поймал...  
  Один из охранников:  
  - Не так, молодой господин. Сейчас я вам покажу...  
  Тоже лезет в воду, замирает, прицеливаясь, потом прыгает пузом вперед, окунается с головой, выныривает. Торжествующе поднимает руки, показывает: он поймал рыбину средних таких размеров. Тару вопит от восторга и тоже плюхается в воду.  
  Чжан, нервничая:  
  - Да что же вы делаете, молодой господин! Чангу, чему ты учишь ребенка!  
  Охранник, нанизывая рыбу на прутик:  
  - Добывать пищу, чему ж еще... Вот, держите, молодой господин. На стоянке зажарите.  
  Тару:  
  - Вон там, еще!  
  Охранник:  
  - Сейчас мы ее...  
  Чжан:  
  - Да что же это такое!  
  Охранник снова плюхается в воду и снова выныривает с рыбиной.  
    
  Дорога поднимается от ручья. Идут четверо охранников, один мокрый по уши, слуга Чжан с очень сердитым выражением лица, ведут под уздцы лошадей, увешанных бурдюками и флягами. Царевич Тару, тоже мокрый до ушей, сияя, как медный таз, тащит нанизанную на прут рыбу. Пять хвостов.  
    
  Вечер, стемнело. Стоянка каравана. Стоят два шатра, лошади щиплют траву. Горит костер. Вокруг лагеря выставлена охрана - по крайней мере троих сторожей нам видно. У костра сидят начальник охраны и царевич Тару. Неподалеку маячит слуга Чжан.  
  Начальник охраны:  
  - Видите, вон те звезды? Это Большой ковш. Рядом - Малый. А вон та яркая звезда всегда указывает на север.  
  Тару:  
  - Нам туда?  
  Начальник охраны:  
  - Да, нам туда. Но по прямой не доберешься - горы.  
  Чжан:  
  - Молодой господин, становится прохладно, шли бы вы спать...  
  Тару:  
  - А рыба?  
  Начальник охраны:  
  - Давайте проверим, может, уже готова...  
  Мы видим, что над костром на прутиках жарится сегодняшний улов.  
  Тару:  
  - И Чангу позовите, это же он ее наловил.  
  Начальник охраны окликает:  
  - Чангу!  
  Подходит охранник, который ловил рыбу.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Молодой господин говорит, что ты должен отведать с нами рыбы.  
  Чангу:  
  - Да что вы, молодой господин, я не смею...  
  Тару:  
  - Если ты не попробуешь, будет нечестно. Я не смогу ее есть, если ты не будешь!  
  Чангу, кланяясь:  
  - Ну... тогда давайте...  
  Снимает с прута один кусок, перебрасывает из ладони в ладонь, - горячо, - дует. Пробует.  
  - Готова, молодой господин.  
  Начальник охраны:  
  - Тогда налетайте.  
  Тару тянется к рыбе. Чжан, с отчаянием в голосе:  
  - Молодой господин! Ну не руками же...  
  Тару:  
  - Чем же еще? - хватает кусок, шипит, дует на пальцы. Кусает.  
  Начальник охраны, Чжану:  
  - Смирись. Вернемся во дворец, подашь тарелку и палочки...  
  Раздается крик совы.  
  Тару:  
  - Это кто так кричит?  
  Чангу:  
  - Это сова, молодой господин.  
    
  С другой стороны лагеря охранник Юнъян осторожно отходит от стоянки, пригибаясь, идет к ближайшим зарослям бурьяна. Ныряет туда.  
  В бурьяне сидит разбойник, который с ножом.  
  Юнъян присаживается с ним рядом. О чем-то договариваются шепотом.  
    
  У костра. Тару облизывает пальцы, Чжан издает невнятный возглас.  
  Тару:  
  - Спасибо, Чангу. Очень вкусно.  
  Чангу кланяется.  
  Чжан:  
  - Молодой господин, позвольте, я полью вам на руки, ведь будете же пахнуть рыбой, как... как...  
  Начальник охраны:  
  - Да, молодой господин, не подобает купцу ложиться спать с грязными руками, вы же не бродяга какой-нибудь.  
  Чжан:  
  - И лицо, будьте добры!  
  Тару, шмыгнув носом:  
  - Ну ладно. Я же купец. А не какой-нибудь.  
    
    
  

5 серия 

  
    
  Покрытые лесом горы где-то в земле Емек. По лесной дороге движется караван. Начальник охраны Юнхан насторожен, ему не нравится местность. Охранники в кожаных доспехах, и прочие всадники, в том числе Сосоно и Тару, надели доспехи - на всякий случай. Лук, прежде висевший у Сосоно возле седла, перекочевал за плечо.  
  Из-за поворота дороги выезжают разведчики, докладывают: впереди все спокойно, но места удобные для засады. Юнхан кивает, командует:  
  - Вперед, но внимательно смотрите по сторонам.  
  Мерно ступают кони, молча топают работники, скрипят колеса повозок. Караван, конечно, не может передвигаться тихо, но никто не переговаривается, не зубоскалит и не зевает по сторонам. Даже Тару серьезен и сосредоточен.  
  Камера скользит вверх по склону, и мы видим, что там засели разбойники. Троих мы знаем, мы видели их в прошлой серии. С ними еще по крайней мере человек десять, все с луками, некоторые с мечами, некоторые с дубинами. Командует разбойник-с-ножом. Внимательно глядя вниз, он поднимает руку. Разбойники натягивают тетивы и прицеливаются. Разбойник-с-ножом резко опускает руку.  
  Залп.  
  Двое охранников каравана поражены стрелами, один падает, и падают двое или трое работников. Один из них заваливается набок, короб, который он нес за плечами, ударяется о придорожный камень, крышка перекашивается, и из короба вывешиваются цветными языками шелковые ленты.  
  Мы видим непонимающее лицо Тару. Мимо уха мальчика просвистывает стрела.  
  Караван останавливается, охранники соскакивают с лошадей. Сосоно сдергивает с плеча лук, не глядя вытаскивает стрелу из колчана.  
  Тару, ошарашенный, в том состоянии, когда цепенеешь, не успев испугаться, смотрит круглыми глазами.  
  Разбойник-с-луком ругается себе под нос и снова натягивает тетиву, целясь.  
  Стреляет.  
  Замедленный полет стрелы, камера следит за ней.  
  Лошадь Тару переступает с ноги на ногу, и мальчик качается в седле. Стрела чиркает по его рукаву, разрывая ткань.  
  Разбойник-с-луком ругается громче и выдергивает третью стрелу из колчана.  
  Со склона скатываются несколько разбойников с мечами и дубинами, охранники преграждают им дорогу. Звон оружия, кто-то падает, кто-то рубит.  
  Сосоно посылает стрелы вверх по склону одну за другой. Судя по тому, что сверху раздаются вопли, попадает.  
  Тару наконец отмер, соскочил с лошади на землю, схватился за свой меч. Над седлом его лошади пролетает третья стрела. Опоздала. Чжан и один из охранников загораживают мальчика от схватки, но он явно считает, что должен что-то делать. Озирается по сторонам и видит, как двое разбойников добрались до повозки, перерезают веревки и хватают тюки. На земле у их ног лежит работник, схватившись за грудь, из-под пальцев сочится кровь.  
  Тару издает нечленораздельный вопль и кидается к повозке.  
  Чжан оборачивается, но не успевает вмешаться.  
  Тару с разбегу налетает на разбойника, выставив вперед меч, и втыкает его разбойнику в бок. Разбойник рычит и оборачивается. Второй разбойник заносит над Тару дубину.  
  Чжан, с отчаянием в голосе:  
  - Молодой господин!  
  На крик Чжана оглядывается Сосоно, спрыгивает с седла, хватая меч. Оборачиваются несколько охранников, в том числе Юнъян. Оглядывается начальник стражи Юнхан.  
  Опускается дубина.  
  Юнхан в один прыжок оказывается рядом с Тару и разбойником, рубит.  
  Лежит, закрыв глаза, мальчик, и поперек него - зарубленный разбойник.  
  Разбойник-с-ножом, глядя вниз:  
  - Дело сделано, уходим.  
  Разбойник-с-луком кивает, оглушительно свистит в два пальца.  
  Разбойники внизу, на дороге, бросают драку и пускаются наутек.  
  Охранник Юнъян кричит "Бей гадов" и лезет вверх по склону, за ним устремляются еще двое или трое.  
  На склоне. Разбойник-с-ножом и его двое товарищей поворачиваются, чтобы уйти. Треск ветвей, шорох опавшей листвы - снизу выбегает Юнъян. Разбойник-с-ножом видит его, широко улыбается:  
  - А, это ты...  
  Договорить он не успевает, потому что Юнъян смаху рубит его мечом.  
  Разбойник-с-луком:  
  - Ты чо? - и тоже падает под ударом меча.  
  Разбойник-с-трубкой успевает выстрелить, но меч уже опускается ему на голову.  
  Снизу выбегают охранники, следовавшие за Юнъяном. Видят убитых разбойников и Юнъяна, который досадливо выдергивает из руки повыше локтя стрелку от духовой трубки. Бросает ее.  
  Один из охранников:  
  - Не отравлена?  
  Юнъян:  
  - Вроде нет.  
  Спускаются вниз.  
  На дороге бой окончен. Разбойники убегают, бросив своих убитых. Чжан, ухватив за плечо, переворачивает убитого разбойника, навалившегося на Тару. Лицо у слуги испуганное, на глазах слезы.  
  - Молодой господин! Молодой господин!  
  С окровавленным клинком в руке подбегает Сосоно.  
  - Тару!  
  Мальчик стонет и открывает глаза.  
  Крупно - досада на физиономии стражника Юнъяна. Однако говорит он с наигранной радостью в голосе:  
  - Молодой господин, кажется, не пострадал.  
  Сосоно падает возле внука на колени.  
  - Слава всем богам, ты жив.  
  Тару, запинаясь:  
  - Ба... бабушка. Я его убил.  
    
  Вечер, стоянка каравана. Люди сидят, ужинают - каждому выдано по два рисовых шарика. Несколько человек перевязаны:, у кого рука, у кого голова. Мы видим и работника, из-за которого полез в бой Тару - вид у него бледный, на халате следы крови, из-под ворота видны бинты, но и он жует, хотя и несколько вяло.  
  Тару и Чжан сидят чуть поодаль. У Тару нет аппетита, и Чжан уговаривает:  
  - Молодой господин, ну хоть немножко. Молодой господин, надо кушать.  
  Тару отворачивается.  
  Сосоно стоит возле шатра, смотрит на своих людей. Рядом начальник охраны.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Выдай им вина.  
  Начальник охраны кивает: слушаюсь.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Слушайте все.  
  Люди оборачиваются, смотрят на неёе.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Сегодня был тяжелый день, но мы его пережили. Вы сегодня герои, вы храбро сражались и не дали разбойникам унести даже жалкой тряпочки. Выпейте, это придаст вам сил. Всем по чаше. Подходите. За посрамление разбойников и за удачу нашей торговли!  
  Глиняный жбан, работник с ковшом. Люди подходят, подставляют деревянные чашки. Повторяют "За удачу!" и выпивают.  
  Сосоно оглядывается на Чжана и Тару. Берет чашу, подставляет под ковш.  
  Чжан продолжает уговаривать:  
  - Молодой господин, прошу вас, хотя бы кусочек.  
  Подходит Сосоно с чашей, протягивает ее Тару:  
  - Пей.  
  Чжан, вскинувшись:  
  - Госпожа, как можно!  
  Сосоно только взглядывает - и слуга затыкается.  
  Тару:  
  - Не хочу.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Пей, говорю.  
  Тару весь кривится, принюхиваясь. Подносит чашу ко рту, глотает. Кашляет, слезы из глаз.  
  Сосоно, забирая у него чашу:  
  - Хорошо. Молодец. А теперь рис.  
  Тару откусывает кусок от рисового шарика.  
  Сосоно садится рядом, допивает вино из чаши.  
  - Ты храбрец, Тару. Но ты забыл все, чему тебя учили. Если бы не Юнхан...  
  Тару шмыгает носом.  
  С набитым ртом:  
  - Бабушка... Я так испугался... Бабушка!  
  Сосоно обнимает его. Тару утыкается ей в плечо. Плачет, икает, роняет рис изо рта. Сосоно гладит его по голове.  
    
  Пэкче, северная граница - по реке Пхэсу. На южном берегу, на землях Пэкче, строительство. Народ под руководством военных командиров таскает бревна и камни, месит глину.  
  Царь Онджо и трое министров в сопровождении отряда стражи объезжает границу. Один из министров - пожилой человек, седой, плотный, - это правый министр, убо Ырым. Подъезжают к строящейся крепости. Навстречу высокой делегации выходит начальник строительства, молодой человек с короткой бородкой, и еще несколько человек. Кланяются.  
  - Ваше величество!  
  Царь кивает, спешивается.  
  Мы видим, как он и его министры ходят по стройке, как начальник строительства показывает им: поглядите туда, а теперь сюда.  
  Наконец возвращаются к лошадям, усаживаются в седла.  
  Начальник строительства и его люди кланяются. Царь машет рукой: поехали.  
  Едут.  
  Онджо:  
  - Убо.  
  Пожилой министр:  
  - Слушаю, ваше величество.  
  Онджо:  
  - Проследи, чтобы к осени строительство было закончено. Мальгали могут забеспокоиться в любую минуту.  
  Пожилой министр:  
  - Не беспокойтесь, ваше величество, начальник строительства расторопный человек, я выбрал его сам.  
  Онджо, сам себе:  
  - Вот куда было бы полезно взять царевича Тару, так это на строительство крепостей. Ему следует в этом разбираться.  
  Пожилой министр:  
  - Когда мы будем возводить укрепления на юге, царевич уже вернется из поездки.  
  Онджо:  
  - Ты прав. Хотя Махан пока ничем нам не угрожает, следует укрепить и южные границы. Но спешить с этим незачем.  
  Пожилой министр:  
  - Но через год-два нужно будет озаботиться этим.  
  Онджо:  
  - Непременно. - И после паузы: - Царскому сыну важнее знать строительство, чем торговлю.  
  Пожилой министр:  
  - Знать торговлю тоже полезно, ваше величество.  
  Онджо, смеясь:  
  - Ты прав, убо. В конце концов, что такое переговоры с соседними государствами, как не торговля?  
    
  Большой поселок где-то в землях Емек.  
  Рыночная площадь. На лотках разложены товары: ткани, ножи, металлическая посуда, ленты, украшения. За прилавком работник из каравана Сосоно, мужчина средних лет с хитрой физиономией, и царевич Тару.  
  Торговля идет бойко. То и дело останавливаются возле прилавка местные жители, щупают ткани, трогают лезвия ножей, щелкают ногтем по чашам и блюдам. Девушки хихикают и переглядываются, тыча пальцем то в подвеску, то в ленту, то в гребешок.  
  Тару:  
  - А вот посмотрите, какие серьги, барышня! Вам они будут очень к лицу! Примерьте, я и зеркальце дам...  
  Девица прикладывает серьгу к уху, смотрит в зеркало, поднимает брови, улыбается своему отражению.  
  Тару:  
  - Всего за две железки отдам!  
  Девица хмурится.  
  - Дорого!  
  Тару:  
  - Где же дорого, побойтесь богов, барышня! Такие серьги в Пэкче по три железки идут, себе в убыток торгую!  
  Неподалеку стоят, наблюдая за этой сценой, Сосоно и слуга Чжан.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Слава Небесам, Тару, кажется, отвлекся от мрачных мыслей. Отличная была идея - поставить его за прилавок.  
  Чжан:  
  - Боги, за что караете, наследник... ой... молодой господин - и угождает простолюдинке...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ты забыл? Мы купцы, наше дело торговать. Смотри-ка, смотри - он ее уломал!  
  Девица кидает на прилавок две железных пластинки с палец размером и забирает серьги.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Определенно, у мальчика талант к этому делу.  
  Чжан, с досадой:  
  - Зачем ему?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Хм. Ты что-то имеешь против торговли? Чжан, ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь?  
  Чжан, бледнея:  
  - Простите, госпожа. Я не имел в виду...  
  Сосоно:  
  - То-то. Думай, что говоришь. И кому.  
    
  Вире. Над городом тучи, громыхает гроза. Ливень как из ведра.  
  Царский дворец, покои старшей царицы.  
  Удар грома.  
  Царица:  
  - Небеса гневаются на меня.  
  Доверенная служанка:  
  - За что же, ваше высочество?  
  Царица:  
  - За то, что я отпустила моего Тару в такую даль. Бедный мой мальчик, жив ли он?  
  Служанка:  
  - Ваше высочество, не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо, вы же послали своих людей...  
  Царица:  
  - От меча они защитят, но от дождя не смогут! Что, если мой Тару промокнет, простудится, заболеет и умрет?  
  Служанка:  
  - Он здоровый мальчик...  
  Царица, гневно:  
  - Молчать! Он маленький и слабый... Небеса, покарайте меня, но защитите моего Тару!  
  Плачет.  
  Служанка:  
  - Не волнуйтесь, ваше высочество, лучше ложитесь, отдохните...  
  Царица, рыдая:  
  - И птицы же! Птицы с железными клювами!  
  Служанка:  
  - Может быть, позвать лекаря?  
  Царица, всхлипывая:  
  - Да. Позови. Пусть даст мне какое-нибудь лекарство. И завари чаю.  
  Служанка выходит.  
  Удар грома.  
  Царица:  
  - Боги, сжальтесь над моим мальчиком!  
    
  Стоянка каравана. Проливной дождь. Царевич Тару, голый по пояс, упражняется с мечом. За ним присматривает начальник охраны Юнхан. Время от времени останавливает мальчика и поправляет ему стойку.  
  Рядом топчется мокрый насквозь слуга Чжан с несчастным лицом. Взывает, явно не первый раз:  
  - Молодой господин, прошли бы вы в шатер... Хватит мокнуть...  
  Тару не обращает никакого внимания.  
  Слуга, начальнику охраны:  
  - Юнхан, ты изверг. Простудишь дитя, а кому отвечать? Мне!  
  Юнхан:  
  - Ничего с молодым господином не случится. Закончит тренировку - оботрешь его насухо, и все. Молодой господин, руку выше, и не сгибайте колени!  
  Тару послушно поднимает руку выше.  
  Чжан:  
  - Довольно на сегодня, молодой господин, пойдемте в шатер!  
  Тару, не поворачивая головы:  
  - Отстань, сбиваешь. Только-только стало получаться...  
  Юнхан:  
  - Колени не сгибайте, говорю.  
  Тару:  
  - Слушаюсь, командир.  
  Чжан:  
  - А всё те негодяи, чтоб им ни на этом, ни на том свете покою не было! Чтоб им...  
  Юнхан:  
  - В следующий раз господин Тару не растеряется, правда же?  
  Тару, сосредоточенно повторяя выпад:  
  - Ни за что. Вот увидишь.  
    
    
  

6 серия 

  
    
  Небо. Через кадр планирует ястреб.  
  Человек в легком кожаном доспехе подставляет предплечье, защищенное наручем. Птица снижается кругами.  
  Скачет всадник.  
  Какая-то крепость, всадник, не снижая скорости, влетает в ворота.  
  Каменная стена с квадратными башнями. Черепичные крыши с приподнятыми углами.  
  Титр: "Лолан. Дворец ханьского наместника".  
  Дворец шикарнее, чем царский в Вире. Всюду стража, вид бравый. К дворцовым воротам подъезжает гонец, которого мы только что видели, соскакивает с коня.  
  Дворцовый мощеный двор. Через него спешит немолодой слуга, судя по виду - евнух. Поднимается по ступеням к дверям. Стража у входа приветственно брякает копьями. Служанки распахивают двери.  
  Покои наместника. Много шелка, золота и красного лака. На возвышении кушетка, застланная пестрым шелком - синим с золотом. На кушетке внушительный осанистый китаец с густыми бровями и жидкой бородкой. Это наместник.  
  У стены, потупясь, стоит слуга.  
  Входит евнух, валится на колени, восклицает:  
  - Ваше превосходительство!  
  Наместник, равнодушно:  
  - Ну, что у тебя?  
  Евнух, не поднимая головы:  
  - Наш человек в Пэкче прислал известие с ястребом.  
  Наместник, оживившись:  
  - Давай сюда!  
  Евнух двумя руками протягивает маленький рулончик тонкой бумаги. Личный слуга наместника выходит вперед, принимает письмо, несет господину. Вручает с поклоном.  
  Наместник нетерпеливо разматывает рулончик, читает. Мы тоже видим эту единственную вертикальную строчку иероглифов.  
  "В Когурё ушел караван, с ним идут мать и сын царя. Не упустите."  
  Наместник:  
  - Хорошо. Можешь быть свободен.  
  Евнух, кланяясь, уходит.  
  Наместник, слуге:  
  - Генерала Вана ко мне. Немедленно.  
    
  Караван переправляется через быструю горную реку. Мокрые камни хрустят под сапогами, под лошадиными копытами, под колесами повозок. Лошадей ведут в поводу, и Тару ведет свою лошадь сам.  
    
  Лолан, дворец, покои наместника.  
  Входит генерал Ван, представительный мужчина лет сорока, в доспехе, со шлемом в руке.  
  Наместник:  
  - Я получил сведения из Пэкче. Тебе уже наверняка доложили.  
  Генерал:  
  - Да, ваше превосходительство.  
  Наместник:  
  - Этот караван - наш шанс решить проблему пограничных крепостей.  
  Генерал:  
  - Вы имеете в виду...  
  Наместник:  
  - Да. Но смотри, чтобы с голов старухи и мальчишки даже волос не упал.  
  Генерал:  
  - Слушаюсь, ваше превосходительство.  
  Кланяется, выходит.  
  Наместник, оставшись один:  
  - Сами разберут свои крепости. По кирпичику. И еще благодарить будут.  
  Широко улыбается.  
    
  Море. Скалы над заливом - довольно высокие. На край скалы выходят Сосоно, Тару, Юнхан, сзади за их спинами маячат Чжан и трое солдат, один из них Юнъян, другой - Чангу. Сосоно, внуку:  
  - Смотри, это море.  
  Волны бьют о подножье скалы. Пена, брызги.  
  Тару смотрит большими глазами, от волнения слегка пританцовывая на месте. Крупно: сапожки мальчика, из-под подошв срываются и падают вниз камушки.  
  Чжан:  
  - Молодой господин, отошли бы вы от края...  
  Тару не обращает внимания, он созерцает море. Никогда раньше не видел. Море большое, на гребнях волн солнечные блики.  
  Счастливая физиономия Тару. У него за спиной, как бы переминаясь с ноги на ногу, перемещается Юнъян, медленно приближаясь к царевичу. Шаг, еще шаг. Сапожки мальчика, камушки из-под подошв. Спина Тару. Рука Юнъяна, он сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Снова камушки из-под ног. Юнъян начинает поднимать руку, медленно, осторожно. Лицо его каменеет, в глазах решимость.  
  Тут Тару стремительно вытягивает руку вперед, кричит:  
  - Смотрите, смотрите, там морской змей! - и слегка подпрыгивает от нетерпения.  
  В волнах то ли что-то и правда есть, то ли мерещится. Блики.  
  Камушки из-под ног, подошва соскальзывает. Крик Сосоно:  
  - Тару, осторожно!  
  Чжан:  
  - Господин!..  
  Все подаются вперед, заглядывают за край обрыва.  
  В воду с шумом и брызгами падает человек, волны смыкаются.  
  Ужас на лице Сосоно.  
  Юнъян, на миг замешкавшийся, смотрит на свои руки с выражением недоумения - как так, я же только собирался толкнуть... - потом кидается вперед и прыгает в море вслед за упавшим мальчиком.  
  Через долгое мгновение прыгает еще один человек.  
    
  Под водой. Мальчик, не сопротивляясь, погружается в глубину.  
  Удар об воду, изображение качается, и мы видим Юнъяна, он мощными гребками быстро приближается к тонущему. Подплывает. Хватает мальчика за плечи и с силой толкает его вниз - еще глубже, глубже, на дно. Провожает его взглядом, отталкивается от воды ногами, начинает подниматься вверх.  
  Снова удар об воду, снова всё качается, и в кадр стремительно вплывает Чангу, устремляется к Тару. Юнъян видит его, на лице угрюмая злоба. Разворачивается и снова ныряет.  
  Следующий кадр - оба охранника вместе выталкивают Тару к поверхности.  
    
  Камни на морском берегу. Чангу опускает мальчика на большой плоский камень. Тяжело дыша:  
  - Молодой господин, очнитесь... очнитесь, молодой господин...  
  Юнъян топчется рядом, вид встревоженный, но мы подозреваем, что он притворяется.  
  По камням, спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь, бегут люди из каравана, впереди начальник охраны, Сосоно и слуга Чжан. Добегают до Тару. Чжан причитает, Сосоно падает на колени, окликает мальчика. Начальник охраны Юнхан:  
  - Позвольте, госпожа.  
  Поворачивает Тару на бок и довольно сильно стукает его кулаком между лопаток. Тару содрогается, изо рта течет вода. Кашляет. Открывает глаза.  
  Чжан, вне себя от облегчения:  
  - Молодой господин, вы смерти моей хотите!  
  Сосоно:  
  - Замолчи. Поднимай молодого господина, его нужно переодеть и согреть.  
  Чжан, вполголоса продолжая причитать, взваливает царевича себе на спину.  
  Сосоно встает, смотрит на Чангу и Юнъяна. Говорит:  
  - Вечно буду благодарна.  
  И кланяется в пояс.  
  Чангу, растерянно:  
  - Госпожа!  
  Юнъян:  
  - Что вы, разве можно...  
  Сосоно выпрямляется и спешит вслед за Чжаном. Все устремляются за ней.  
  Юнъян мешкает, дожидается, когда все пройдут мимо него. Смотрит вслед. С досадой плюет себе под ноги.  
    
  Лагерь каравана, шатер Сосоно. В шатре под толстым одеялом лежит Тару. Рядом хлопочет слуга Чжан, утирает мальчику лоб влажной тряпицей. Тару порывается сесть. Чжан, сурово:  
  - Даже и не думайте, молодой господин.  
  Тару:  
  - Да со мной все в порядке, Чжан! Дай я встану!  
  Чжан:  
  - Лежите! Госпожа приказала. Извольте слушаться.  
  Откидывая полог, входит Сосоно.  
  - Лежи, горе мое. Это тебе наказание. До завтра будь добр не вставать.  
  Тару:  
  - Ну бабушка!  
  Сосоно, сверкнув глазами:  
  - Никаких "ну", молодой человек. Сегодня ты чуть не лишил Пэкче наследника престола, причем исключительно по собственной глупости.  
  Тару, ворчливо:  
  - Подумаешь, Пэкче-то без наследника не останется, у меня еще два брата...  
  Сосоно, гневно:  
  - Замолчи, бессовестный! Если царевичи будут падать с каждой скалы, твоему отцу понадобятся не три, а тридцать три сына, и как бы еще не оказалось мало! Лежи, я сказала, и изволь выпить лекарство, которое тебе варит Чангу. Нам только простуды не хватало.  
  Тару:  
  - Бабушка!  
  Сосоно грозно сводит брови и поджимает губы. Разворачивается и выходит из шатра.  
  Чжан, примирительно:  
  - Давайте, я вам сказку расскажу.  
  Тару вздыхает.  
  - Расскажи. Расскажи, как дедушка вылупился из золотого яйца.  
  Чжан:  
  - Хорошо. Слушайте. В Пуё, что на севере, правил старый царь Хэбуру, и не было у него детей...  
    
  Лагерь каравана. Горит костер. У костра сидят Сосоно и начальник охраны Юнхан.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Госпожа, ваш внук, видно, в прошлой жизни прогневил богов.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Не знаю, кем был мой внук в прошлой жизни, но в этой он взялся меня доконать. Наверное, это я прогневила богов, и теперь мой внук притягивает несчастья.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Я прикажу Чангу и Юнъяну не отходить от него ни на шаг.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Так и сделай.  
  Молчат. Юнхан подкидывает в костер несколько веток.  
  Сосоно, глядя в огонь:  
  - Я была глупа и недальновидна. Не нужно было тащить Тару в это опасное путешествие.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Когда выйдем в Когурё, будет поспокойнее.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Угу, если наш талантливый мальчик не угодит в передрягу на ровном месте. Он, кажется, способен свернуть себе шею, надевая шапку.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Госпожа, осмелюсь заметить, что пока он жив и здоров, только воды наглотался. Может быть, ему, наоборот, везет.  
  Сосоно, вздохнув:  
  - Хорошо, если так.  
    
  Лолан. Генерал Ван отдает распоряжения некоему человеку в черном:  
  - Старуху и мальчика брать живыми, они нужны господину наместнику для переговоров.  
  Человек в черном:  
  - Слушаюсь.  
  Генерал:  
  - Будьте предельно осторожны, вы идете с заданием на территорию Когурё. Нам не нужен военный конфликт с царем Юри.  
  Человек в черном:  
  - Слушаюсь, генерал.  
  Генерал:  
  - Если ситуация осложнится, лучше отступайте. Вас ни в коем случае не должны опознать, поэтому никто не должен попасть в плен.  
  Человек в черном:  
  - Слушаюсь, генерал.  
  Генерал:  
  - Даже если вы не сможете выполнить задание, у нас будет еще один шанс. В конце концов, караван же пойдет обратно.  
    
  Караван идет по очередному гребню. Внизу справа среди деревьев взблескивает река. Затем дорога начинает спускаться вниз.  
  Начальник охраны:  
  - Спустимся в долину, и будут уже земли Когурё.  
    
  Застава на дороге. Деревянные заграждения из кольев, мирно отодвинутые на обочину. Небольшой отряд солдат с копьями и луками. Караван подъезжает к заставе.  
  - Торговцы из Пэкче, - говорит Сосоно.  
  Командир заставы:  
  - Покажите товар.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Разумеется.  
  Солдаты устремляются к повозкам.  
  Караван тянется через заставу. У солдат слегка оттопыриваются халаты на груди. Что-то им перепало. Физиономии довольные.  
    
  Дорога идет долиной, по правую руку - горы. Качается высокая трава, скрипят колеса, цокают копыта, топочут ноги.  
  Тару:  
  - Значит, это уже Когурё? Мой отец родился здесь?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Не совсем здесь, севернее. В Керу.  
  Тару:  
  - А туда мы поедем?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я бы очень хотела. Если ты, дорогой мой, будешь хотя бы немного осторожнее, думаю, мы сможем туда доехать. Я покажу тебе места, где я выросла.  
  Тару:  
  - Там красиво?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Для меня - это лучшее место на земле. Хотя наше Пэкче тоже очень хорошее место.  
  Тару:  
  - Пэкче лучше, у нас теплее и растет много риса.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Для тебя Пэкче и должно быть лучшей страной на земле. Это же твоя страна.  
  Тару:  
  - Ага. Наше Пэкче лучше всего.  
  Сосоно улыбается. Потом говорит:  
  - И все-таки в моем Когурё дышится легче.  
  И вздыхает.  
    
  Река Чонно. К северо-востоку от реки, по ее правому берегу - Когурё, к юго-западу, по левому берегу - Лолан. Дорога идет вдоль реки по территории Когурё.  
  В густом бурьяне шагах в ста от дороги притаились люди в черном. Их командира мы видели, он получал приказ от генерала Вана. Один из бойцов приподнимается, осторожно взглядывает на юг. Караван еще не видно, но пыль он уже поднял.  
  Боец, командиру:  
  - Едут.  
  Командир, всем:  
  - Приготовиться.  
  Бойцы в черном завязывают физиономии черными платками, берут в руки луки, вытаскивают из колчанов стрелы.  
    
  Идет караван.  
    
  Один из бойцов взглядывает на север и дергает соседа за рукав.  
  - Погляди туда.  
  Тот поворачивается, глядит, окликает командира:  
  - Командир, посмотрите...  
  Командир поворачивает голову, смотрит, ругается вполголоса.  
  С севера движется военный отряд. Мерно топают солдаты в доспехах, блестят шлемы и наконечники копий. Перед отрядом - несколько верховых, у главного шлем украшен красной лентой.  
  Командир лоланских лазутчиков:  
  - Тихо. Ни звука. Пусть проедут.  
    
  Идет караван, навстречу ему идет военный отряд.  
  Встречаются.  
  Командир отряда - седой, усатый, с шрамом на длинной физиономии. Поднимает руку, командуя своим остановиться. Внимательно смотрит на караванщиков, обводя их взглядом. Останавливает взгляд на Сосоно. Брови командующего ползут вверх.  
  - Государыня, вы! Откуда, какими судьбами...  
  Сосоно всматривается. Узнала.  
  - Боги, это же Ои. Здравствуй. Видишь ли, я как всегда - с караваном. Объезжаешь границу, сам?  
  Генерал Ои:  
  - Разведка донесла, что здесь видели подозрительных людей. Вот, решил сам проехаться да посмотреть, и вдруг вы. Поедемте, я сопровожу вас до столицы.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Зачем, не стоит. Мы скромные торговцы, кому мы нужны, прекрасно доберемся сами...  
  Генерал:  
  - Ну уж нет, государыня. Я вас так просто не отпущу. Государь мне не простит, если не провожу вас. - Оборачиваясь к своим людям: - Сопроводить госпожу до Куннэ!  
  Слаженный хор солдат:  
  - Есть, генерал!  
    
  Бурьян между дорогой и рекой. Лазутчики из Лолана с досадой наблюдают, как солдаты присоединяются к охранникам каравана, пристраиваясь с боков и сзади.  
  Командир:  
  - Отходим.  
  Один из бойцов:  
  - А может, ночью, потихоньку, на лагерь...  
  Командир:  
  - Был приказ - действовать наверняка. Генерал Когурё нам не по зубам, и у него же вон сколько человек... Отходим.  
  Ждут, пока караван и солдаты пройдут мимо. Осторожно отползают к реке.  
  Командир:  
  - Не плачьте, ребятки, они от нас не уйдут. Просто придется немного подождать.  
  Один из бойцов, вполголоса:  
  - Угу, месяца полтора.  
  Другой:  
  - Зато расслабимся, поохотимся, рыбу половим.  
  Третий:  
  - На своем берегу?  
  Первый:  
  - Конечно. Что нам, полтора месяца сидеть в когуринских кустах? Кому это надо?  
  Второй:  
  - Парни, так это же хорошо?  
  Третий:  
  - А то.  
  Командир:  
  - Разговорчики!  
  Молча уползают к реке.  
    
    
  

7 серия 

  
    
  Куннэ. Городская стена, ворота, у ворот стража, над воротами тоже.  
  К воротам подходит караван в сопровождении солдат. Впереди едут Сосоно и генерал Ои. Стража при виде генерала вытягивается, расправляя плечи, и брякает копьями, на лицах выражение туповатой преданности.  
  Генерал и Сосоно въезжают под арку ворот. Цоканье копыт отдается эхом.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Мы обустроимся в городе, и я приду во дворец.  
  Генерал:  
  - Приходите нынче же вечером, государыня.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Завтра утром. Только не называй меня государыней, я же просила.  
  Ои:  
  - Извините, государыня, привычка.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ну были же и другие привычки, я же не всегда была царицей.  
  Ои:  
  - Не могу же я называть вас "агаши", государыня.  
  Сосоно смеется.  
  - "Госпожи" вполне достаточно.  
  Ои:  
  - Слушаюсь, государыня... госпожа.  
  Караван втягивается на городские улицы. Народ расступается, пропуская его, смотрит вслед.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Царю ты, конечно, обо мне доложишь сразу. Но в остальном - не болтай. Понял?  
  Ои:  
  - Да, госпожа. - И своим солдатам: - За мной. Уходим.  
  Отряд военных отходит от каравана, и они разъезжаются. Солдаты идут прямо, караван сворачивает на боковую улицу.  
    
  Куннэ, город. Большой дом за каменным забором - резиденция торгового дома Ён. Ворота распахнуты, туда-сюда снуют работники - примерно так же, как мы видели в их же резиденции в Вире.  
  В ворота входят Сосоно, Тару, Юнхан, Чжан, охранники. Навстречу выбегает здешний управляющий.  
  - Здравствуйте, с кем имею честь...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Здравствуй. Я тетка твоего хозяина, привела караван из Пэкче и рассчитываю на твое гостеприимство.  
  Протягивает руку вбок, не глядя. Юнхан вкладывает ей в руку свиток. Сосоно подает свиток управляющему. Тот разворачивает письмо, брови его взлетают вверх, рот округляется. Косится на Сосоно, моргает. Спохватившись, кланяется в пояс:  
  - Конечно, госпожа, разумеется, госпожа, но хватит ли всем места...  
  Сосоно поднимает руку, и управляющий замолкает на полуслове.  
  - Мне и внуку хватит одной комнаты, Юнхан разместит охрану. Остальные отправятся на постоялый двор.  
  Слуга Чжан, бледнея от собственной наглости:  
  - Госпожа, я должен при молодом господине...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Утром придешь, поможешь собраться. Мы с Тару пойдем во дворец. Сейчас - иди с Юнханом, до утра свободен.  
  Чжан, не решаясь возразить:  
  - Слушаюсь, госпожа.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Товар сложим вот здесь. Заноси, ребята...  
    
  Куннэ, царский дворец. Через мощеный двор идут Сосоно, Тару, Юнхан, Чжан, несколько человек охраны. Мы впервые за долгое время видим на Сосоно женское платье - довольно богатое, но не роскошное. Все прочие, включая царевича, одеты аккуратно, но просто. Навстречу купцам спешит дворцовый слуга, приветствует, кланяется, позвольте проводить, нам сюда...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Не трудись, я знаю этот дворец.  
  Слуга:  
  - Простите?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я его строила.  
  Слуга:  
  - Э... вы... госпожа... вы?  
  Тару:  
  - Бабушка?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Каждый камень и каждое бревно здесь привезены моими караванами. Ну и, кроме того, я же двадцать лет здесь жила.  
  Тару:  
  - Ааа, в самом деле...  
  Слуга, сильно побледнев:  
  - Я пойду вперед, госпожа...  
    
  Куннэ, дворец. Тронный зал. Как водится, трон на возвышении, к нему ведут ступеньки, покрытые красным ковром. Входит царь Юри. Ему столько же, сколько царю Онджо в Пэкче. Красное с золотом царское платье, волосы собраны на макушке и заколоты длинной золотой шпилькой. Вслед за царем семенит давешний слуга, на лице тревога.  
  - И она сказала, что знает здесь каждый камень, ваше величество, потому что жила здесь двадцать лет...  
  Юри, кивая:  
  - Да, так и есть. Неужели ты не слыхал о моей досточтимой матушке?  
  Слуга, хлопая глазами:  
  - Но... ваша матушка, ныне покойная вдовствующая государыня Йе...  
  Юри:  
  - У отца было две жены.  
  Слуга ахает, прикрывая рот ладонью:  
  - Другая ваша матушка?  
  Юри:  
  - Ну да. Оставь меня, сейчас она войдет.  
  Слуга пятится, кланяясь, отходит к стене.  
  Юри поднимается к трону, усаживается, расправив полы царского халата.  
  Двери распахиваются, входит Сосоно с сопровождающими.  
  Юри, с высоты трона:  
  - Здравствуйте, матушка. Не ожидал вашего визита, но рад видеть вас. Как поживаете, как там мой брат, король Пэкче?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Хорошо, благодарю тебя. Он прислал тебе подарок. Юнхан!  
  Юнхан оборачивается к охраннику, держащему в руках шкатулку. Берет ее, несет к ступеням трона. Слуга отлепляется от стены, принимает шкатулку, кланяясь, ставит на столик перед троном. Юри, откидывая крышку:  
  - Поглядим... О. Нефрит.  
  В шкатулке лежит зеленый нефритовый дракон размером чуть менее локтя.  
  Юри:  
  - Передайте брату, мне понравился подарок.  
  Сосоно кланяется.  
  Юри:  
  - Вероятно, вы устали с дороги, матушка, не останетесь ли на обед...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я остановилась в усадьбе нашего торгового дома, не беспокойтесь, ваше величество.  
  Юри:  
  - Вашего торгового дома... ах да. Да, конечно. Однако... Раз уж вы здесь, матушка, я хотел бы поговорить с вами - не как с царицей моего или вашего царства, а как с женщиной, матерью и бабушкой.  
  Сосоно:  
  - А только так ты и можешь со мной говорить. Я больше не царица ни здесь, ни даже там. Видишь, я отошла от дел. Занимаюсь торговлей.  
  Юри:  
  - Это мне и нужно, матушка. Не пройти ли нам в сад? - махнув слуге: - Позаботься о людях государыни Сосоно.  
  Сосоно, повернувшись к своим людям:  
  - Ждите меня, где укажут. Тару... Иди вместе со всеми.  
  Караванщики уходят вслед за слугой.  
  Юри:  
  - Ваш внук?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Старший. Будущий наследник престола.  
  Юри:  
  - Правильно ли отсылать его с прочими? Все-таки царевич.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Сейчас он торговец. Пусть будет с торговцами.  
  Юри:  
  - Не смею вмешиваться в воспитание...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Да, лучше не надо. Тебя, конечно, воспитывала не я, но согласись, в том, чтобы время от времени не быть царевичем, что-то есть.  
  Юри:  
  - Долгое время я считал, что это ужасно несправедливо. Когда я, сирота из Пуё в дырявых штанах, узнал, кто мой отец. И пока не поселился здесь и не узнал, почем дворцовые пирожные.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Та обида все еще жива?  
  Юри:  
  - Нет, но я помню о ней.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Прости.  
  Юри:  
  - Я знаю, что никто не виноват. Но мне никогда не было от этого легче.  
  Сосоно вздыхает.  
  Юри:  
  - Идемте же. У меня тут есть отличная тенистая беседка... впрочем, кому я рассказываю, матушка.  
    
  Через дворцовый двор идут караванщики, возглавляемые слугой. Переговариваются между собой, глазеют по сторонам. Среди них Тару. Сперва он идет со всеми, потом слегка приотстает, потом еще немного... потом оглядывается на своих, видит, что за ним не наблюдают, и шмыгает в сторону. Приседает за клумбой, ждет, пока Юнхан, Чжан и охрана не завернут за угол. Потом встает, одергивает куртку и идет осматривать дворец.  
    
  Один из внутренних двориков дворца. Беседка. В беседке сидят, устроившись на подушках за низким столиком, царь Юри и Сосоно. Служанка разливает чай, кланяется, уходит.  
  Юри:  
  - Понимаю, что вы отошли от дел, матушка. Но... Вы же отлично знаете всех окрестных правителей. А вопрос, который меня волнует, касается Пуё. И я понимаю, как я должен поступить - на своем, царском месте. Не знаю только, имею ли я право поступать как царь...  
  Сосоно молчит, ждет продолжения.  
  Юри:  
  - Могу ли я поступать как царь, будучи отцом.  
  Сосоно смотрит вопросительно.  
  Юри:  
  - Вы слышали, несомненно, о моих постоянных проблемах с Пуё. Скоро пятнадцать лет, как умер мой отец, а дядюшка Тэсо всё не может успокоиться, всё жаждет реванша.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Претерпев обиды от Чумона, хочет отыграться на тебе?  
  Юри:  
  - Ну да. Он проиграл младшему брату, это обидно. Он старший в роду и хочет, чтобы его слушались, но я не его подданный, хотя и его племянник. Это еще обиднее.  
  Сосоно кивает.  
  Юри:  
  - Если я приду к нему, поклонюсь и назову дядей, он будет счастлив. И щедро одарит меня, своего вассала, дарами и благами. Только - это же означает предать все замыслы отца. Государство, созданное отцом, не кланялось никому. Отец не выпрашивал - отец приходил и брал. Отец не кланялся - отец требовал и добивался своего.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ты плохо помнишь отца, царь Юри. Когда это было нужно для Когурё, он мог и просить, и кланяться, и называть Тэсо старшим братом.  
  Юри:  
  - Но своих детей в заложники он не отправлял.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Что?  
  Юри:  
  - Дядюшка Тэсо потребовал, чтобы я отправил к его двору заложника. Одного из моих сыновей.  
  Сосоно, мягко:  
  - Чумон не отправлял своего сына в заложники, он не знал, что у него родился сын. Но его жена и мать - и ты тоже - жили при дворе Пуё, пока он строил свое государство, так что твой дед держал в заложниках семью Чумона. Ты не помнишь, ты был слишком мал. А я помню.  
  Юри, тряхнув головой:  
  - Все равно я не буду этого делать. Точжоль не хочет ехать. Нет, если его спросить, он ответит, что ради Когурё готов и даже счастлив. Но я же вижу. Ему страшно. Точжоль не хочет ехать, а я не хочу заставлять его. Он слишком мал, чтобы взваливать на его плечи международную политику.  
  Помолчав:  
  - А Хэмёну и вовсе всего десять лет. Только не Хэмёна, нет...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ты не доверяешь царю Тэсо?  
  Юри:  
  - Конечно, нет. - Помолчав: - Ну, не то чтобы не доверяю... Не думаю, что в Пуё Точжолю что-то грозит. Дядюшка Тэсо вспыльчив и жесток, но очень печется о своей репутации. Его слову можно верить. И всё же...  
  Сосоно:  
  - И всё же, если он решит, что для Пуё это выгодно, он без колебаний убьет ребенка. Понимаю твои сомнения.  
    
  Один из внутренних двориков дворца, тренировочная площадка. Стоят обмотанные соломой манекены. Мальчик одних лет с Тару несколько небрежно размахивает деревянным мечом. Удар по манекену, деревянный треск. Мальчик делает шаг назад, смотрит на свою руку с мечом.  
  Детский голос сзади:  
  - Ноги выпрями.  
  Мальчик оглядывается. У него за спиной стоит Тару.  
  Тару:  
  - Смотри, вот так. - Берет еще один деревянный меч со стойки с тренировочным оружием. - Наш начальник охраны показывал мне. Встаешь вот так...  
  Мальчик:  
  - Эй, ты вообще кто?  
  Тару:  
  - Я приехал вчера с караваном, глава нашей торговой экспедиции сейчас встречается с вашим царем. А ты кто?  
  Мальчик:  
  - Ну вообще-то я тут царский сын. Меня зовут Точжоль. А тебя?  
  Тару:  
  - А меня зовут Тару. Вообще-то я... - замолкает.  
  Точжоль:  
  - Вообще-то ты что?  
  Тару:  
  - Ничего. Я только хотел...  
  Точжоль, важно:  
  - Ты был непочтителен, но откуда купцу знать, как себя нужно вести при дворе. Я тебя прощаю.  
  Тару, широко улыбнувшись:  
  - Спасибо, ваше высочество.  
  Точжоль:  
  - Давай подеремся, что ли. А то очень скучно тут с этими деревянными болванами.  
  Тару:  
  - Давайте, ваше высочество.  
  Поднимает деревянный меч, встает в стойку. Точжоль тоже встает в стойку.  
  Издают воинственные вопли и кидаются друг на друга.  
  Деревянный треск.  
    
  Беседка. Юри, отпив из чашки:  
  - И даже если Тэсо его не убьет. Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын рос вдали от меня.  
  Сосоно кивает.  
  Юри:  
  - Рано или поздно он начнет задавать вопросы. Почему я живу здесь, а мой отец где-то там. Почему я в чужой стране, когда мой отец - царь Когурё.  
  Сосоно кивает снова.  
  Юри:  
  - Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын спрашивал себя - "Почему мой отец оставил меня". Как я сам спрашивал тысячу раз.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Он поймет. Ты же понял.  
  Юри:  
  - Да, конечно, когда-нибудь он поймет. Знаете, матушка, если бы я сам не рос вдали от отца, я, наверное, не беспокоился бы об этом. Но я всю жизнь помню... и я обещал себе, что никогда не оставлю моих детей, как когда-то оставили меня.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Но если ты не пошлешь Точжоля в Пуё...  
  Юри:  
  - Если я не пошлю Точжоля в Пуё, нам грозит война. Дядюшка Тэсо высказался недвусмысленно. Пока я еще тяну с ответом, но вскоре мне придется решить...  
  Сосоно:  
  - И ты склонен выбрать войну.  
  Юри:  
  - Да. Но моё Когурё не так сильно, как ваше с отцом, матушка. Я слабый царь. Совет кланов давит на меня, а господин Сон из Пирю...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Который?  
  Юри:  
  - Младший брат Сонъяна. Такой же воинственный упрямец, как его брат. Впрочем, есть еще сыновья Сонъяна, и они ничуть не лучше.  
  Сосоно:  
  - А Кванна, Хванна и Ённа как всегда, колеблются, кого поддержать... понимаю. Все они хотят, чтобы ты отправил царевича в Пуё.  
  Юри:  
  - Ну да.  
  Пауза. Пьют чай, задумчиво глядят на небо над дворцовыми крышами.  
  Юри:  
  - Я знаю, что решать - мне самому. Но я поделился с вами, и мне стало легче.  
  Сосоно, слегка поклонившись:  
  - Мне пора, ваше величество.  
    
  Дворец, мощеный двор, ближайший к воротам дворца. Встревоженный Юнхан отлавливает пробегающего мимо слугу:  
  - Извините. Тут с нами был мальчик двенадцати лет...  
  Слуга, взглянув на Юнхана и сочтя его статус недостаточно высоким:  
  - Ничего не знаю. Сами ловите ваших мальчиков.  
  Семенит дальше.  
  Появляется Сосоно в сопровождении дворцовых служанок. Юнхан бросается навстречу:  
  - Госпожа, царевич пропал!  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ты проверил, он не выходил из дворца?  
  Юнхан:  
  - Нет, стража уверяет, что не видела его.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Что же...  
  Оборачивается к сопровождающим ее служанкам:  
  - Найдите мальчика.  
  Служанки, друг другу вполголоса:  
  - Царевич... царевич!  
  Разбегаются на поиски.  
    
  Тренировочная площадка. Взмокшие противники продолжают размахивать деревянными мечами, но дышат уже тяжело, и запал не тот.  
  Точжоль:  
  - Вижу, ты устал. Прекратим.  
  Тару:  
  - И ничего я не устал. Это ты устал, ваше высочество.  
  Точжоль:  
  - Будешь спорить с царевичем?  
  Появляются две служанки, окликают:  
  - Ваше высочество!  
  Мальчики оглядываются одновременно. Точжоль:  
  - В чем дело?  
  Одна из служанок:  
  - Ваше высочество, госпожа Сосоно ищет его высочество.  
  Точжоль, сдвинув брови:  
  - Что? - хлопает глазами. - Его высочество? - оглядывается на Тару. Забывшись, совершенно по-детски засовывает палец в рот. - Ты сказала - госпожа Сосоно? - вынимает палец изо рта, повышает голос: - Чтоо? Госпожа Сосоно?  
  Тару, скромно:  
  - Моя бабушка. Глава каравана. Наверное, она уже договорила с его величеством.  
  Точжоль:  
  - Ах ты гад, ты меня дурачил все это время, да? - замахивается деревянным мечом.  
  Тару, отскакивая:  
  - Ну я так... немножко. Простите, ваше высочество. - Смеется, страшно собой довольный. Поворачивается к служанкам: - Уже иду.  
  Уходит.  
  Точжоль с досадой швыряет меч на землю.  
  - Вот паршивец!  
  Немного подумав:  
  - Когда я стану царем, я над ним тоже как-нибудь подшучу. Правда, он тогда тоже, наверно, станет царем?  
    
  Двор торгового дома Ён. Работники таскают туда-сюда ящики и тюки. Один из торговцев Сосоно командует, что куда волочь. Подходит местный управляющий. Спрашивает:  
  - Уже уходите?  
  Торговец:  
  - Завтра.  
  Управляющий:  
  - Куда направляетесь?  
  Торговец:  
  - В Чольбон. Госпожа хочет навестить родные края. Она не была в Керу больше тридцати лет.  
  Управляющий:  
  - А дальше пойдете? У вас отличные шкуры и ткани, и ячмень неплохой, и соль... в Пуё дадут хорошую цену.  
  Торговец:  
  - Ну, честно говоря, лучше бы нашей госпоже туда не соваться. Потому что там же царь Тэсо.  
  Управляющий:  
  - Ну и что? Я знаю, кто такая госпожа и кем она была прежде, но при чем тут царь Тэсо?  
  Торговец:  
  - Ты же знаешь, что она правила в Чольбоне еще до основания Когурё.  
  Управляющий:  
  - Кто ж не знает.  
  Торговец:  
  - И мужем ее был господин Утхэ.  
  Управляющий:  
  - Ну да. Высоко вознесся, из охранников каравана-то.  
  Торговец:  
  - Неужели ты не слышал, что она вышла за Утхэ, чтобы не выходить за Тэсо?  
  Управляющий:  
  - Не то чтобы я не слышал...  
  Торговец:  
  - Но не верил. А зря.  
  Управляющий, сам себе:  
  - Выйти замуж за Утхэ, который был всего лишь охранником каравана, чтобы не стать царицей Пуё... Слушай, это как-то даже для госпожи слишком круто.  
  Торговец, подняв палец:  
  - Для нашей госпожи ничто не может быть слишком круто. И не забывай: господин Утхэ был не просто охранник. Он был начальник охраны.  
  Управляющий:  
  - Да уж. Это, конечно, меняет дело.  
  Торговец пожимает плечами.  
  - Хватит сплетничать о госпоже, лучше скажи, не дашь ли нам немного риса, мы бы выгодно продали его в Чольбоне, а прибыль один к шести...  
  Управляющий:  
  - Один к шести - это грабеж. Три к четырем.  
  Торгуются, размахивая руками.  
    
    
  

8 серия 

  
    
  Дорога через луга; через лес; через реку; по дороге идет караван.  
    
  Небольшой город. Крепостная стена, ворота распахнуты, входят-выходят местные жители. Титр: "Чольбон". Караван движется к воротам.  
    
  Городская усадьба за солидным забором, большой двор, несколько зданий - по местным меркам вполне себе дворец. Комната, за столом сидит богато одетый человек средних лет, перед ним связки дощечек - какие-то отчеты. Читает с задумчивым видом. Голос из-за двери:  
  - Господин! Господин!  
  Человек поднимает голову от своих дощечек.  
  - Что там такое?  
  Голос из-за двери:  
  - Господин, вы лучше выйдите.  
  Человек встает, поправляет широкие рукава, идет к двери.  
  Крыльцо; открывается дверь, мужчина, которого мы видели над дощечками, переступает порог. Меняется в лице.  
  На дворе стоят Сосоно и прочие.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Здравствуй. Ёнчжу, неужели это ты?  
  Хозяин дома:  
  - Быть не может. Тетя.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Почему же не может. Взяла и приехала.  
  Хозяин дома:  
  - Тетя, не шутите так, я же знаю, кто вы. Что случилось? Пэкче собирается воевать с Хань и хочет заручиться поддержкой Когурё? Или вы едете в Пуё сватать за царя Онджо какую-нибудь тамошнюю царевну?  
  Сосоно:  
  - А что, в Пуё есть подходящая?  
  Хозяин дома:  
  - Ну, у царя Тэсо нет детей, но есть племянники, так что...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Чтобы Тэсо отдал племянницу третьей женой за сына Чумона? Это должна быть совсем завалящая племянница, Ёнчжу. А зачем нам завалящая...  
  Смеются.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я просто приехала повидать родные места. И показать их внуку. Тару, иди сюда. Познакомься: твой дядя Ёнчжу. Ёнчжу, это мой внук Тару, старший сын Онджо.  
  Все раскланиваются.  
  Сосоно:  
  - И я хочу навестить моих мужчин. Поклониться Утхэ, посетить храм Тонмёнсона. Мне говорили - там нечто грандиозное. Внука вот им представить... - После паузы: - А еще у меня есть рис, соль, железо и неплохие украшения с юга.  
  Ёнчжу, деловито:  
  - Железо? Хотелось бы посмотреть...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Между прочим, наш главный кузнец - бывший главный кузнец Чумона. Тот самый.  
  Ёнчжу:  
  - Лезвия прочнее ханьских... Тетя, покажите! У нас тут, не ровен час, Пуё пойдет войной, хорошее оружие никогда не помешает.  
    
  Каменные ступени между деревьев. По ним поднимаются Сосоно, Тару, Чжан, Юнхан, несколько охранников, среди которых Чангу и Юнъян.  
  Вырезанная в скале арка - вход в пещеру. Навстречу караванщикам выходит пожилой человек в темной добротной одежде, кланяется. Приглашающий жест: идите, мол, за мной. Караванщики кланяются в ответ, заходят.  
    
  Пещерный храм. Полутьма. Косо падает дневной свет от входной арки. По стенам фрески - фантастические звери и птицы, воины с луками и мечами, всадники. Караванщики идут вслед за пожилым человеком, он выше поднимает факел, чтобы можно было разглядеть роспись. Тару крутит головой, отстает, засмотревшись на рисунки, потом, спохватившись, догоняет остальных. Чангу и Юнъян поджидают его.  
  Провожатый:  
  - Сюда.  
  Помещение с квадратными колоннами, столб света из вырезанного в толще скалы светового колодца, саркофаг. Роспись по стенам. Вошедшие расставляют вазы с приношениями - рис, бобы, фрукты, зажигают благовония.  
  Тару глазеет по сторонам. Чжан, тихо:  
  - Молодой господин.  
  Тару спохватывается, делает шаг вперед, встает чуть позади бабушки.  
  Торжественно кланяются, опускаясь на колени - один раз, другой. Встают.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Государь Тонмёнсон, не оставь нас своими милостями...  
  Все присутствующие подхватывают:  
  - Не оставь нас своими милостями...  
    
  Темный коридор где-то в подземельях. Мы видим, как впереди мелькает свет. Шаркающие неровные шаги. Невнятное бормотание.  
  Старческая худая рука с выступающими венами, в руке масляная лампа, над фитилем качается огонек.  
  Лицо старой женщины, морщинистое, тонкие бесцветные губы. Глаза - безумные. Большие, темные, в них отражается пляшущий огонек лампы. Седые волосы растрепаны.  
  Женщина идет по коридору, в одной руке у нее та самая лампа, в другой - деревянный посох. Одеяние - белое с черными узорами по подолу, старое, при этом освещении скорее серо-желтое, чем белое.  
  Бормотание:  
  - Уже иду... Кровь и смерть, всюду кровь и смерть. Подожди, я сейчас. Я уже иду, Сосоно.  
  Скрывается за поворотом коридора. Отблеск света на стене выхватывает изображение - один за другим идущие воины, все на одно лицо, все с луками и мечами.  
    
  Паломники выходят из гробницы. Провожатый жестом показывает: сюда. Идут по широкой подземной галерее. В руках у провожатого и у стражников факелы.  
  Тару озирается по сторонам.  
  В галерею впадают коридоры, в них темно и ничего не видно. Внезапно в одном из коридоров мелькает свет.  
  Тару взглядывает туда. Ничего не видно.  
  Идут дальше, вот еще один боковой коридор.  
  В нем мелькает свет.  
  Тару делает пару шагов в ту сторону. Нет, ничего.  
  Идут дальше. Снова коридор, снова свет.  
  Тару дергает за рукав Чангу:  
  - Там кто-то есть.  
  Чангу вглядывается в темноту бокового коридора, качает головой:  
  - Ничего не вижу, молодой господин.  
  Юнъян косится туда же и тоже ничего не видит.  
  Галерея заворачивает, идущие по ней поворачивают тоже, и из очередного бокового туннеля им наперерез выходит старуха с лампой и посохом. Останавливается.  
  Караванщики останавливаются тоже.  
  Старуха:  
  - Сосоно. Я пришла.  
  Сосоно, недоумевая:  
  - Кто ты?  
  Старуха усмехается.  
  - Разве важно, кто я? Важно, что я знаю.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Вижу, ты знаешь меня. И что?  
  Старуха:  
  - Ничего ты не видишь, мать двух народов. А вот я вижу... Кровь и смерть, брат идет на брата, женщины плачут по убитым, сестры убитых рожают от убийц, дети восстают на отцов, отцы режут детей... дети. Все они твои дети, Сосоно, мать двух народов.  
  Речь ее становится громче и одновременно неразборчивей, старуха трясется и брызжет слюной.  
  Сосоно смотрит с ужасом и брезгливостью.  
  Старуха:  
  - Судьбы народов записаны на Небесах, и не смертным изменить начертанное. Не думай, что ты обманула судьбу, Сосоно. Не думай, что твои дети избежали вражды. Все они твои дети, Сосоно, мать двух народов, и им суждено братоубийство, кровь и смерть. Кровь и смерть... Долго. Долго. Трехлапая птица кричит и бьется, не в силах расправить крылья. Три лапы сцепились, кровь из-под когтей, клочья мяса падают на землю твоих народов. Долго, долго, Сосоно. Кровь и смерть...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Отойди с дороги. - Охранникам: - Уберите ее, она безумна.  
  Старуха:  
  - Кровь и смерть семь сотен лет, Сосоно. Вижу: птица умирает, истерзав себя, вырвав сама себе лапы. Твои дети падут, убив друг друга, и так будет, я вижу. Вижу. Слушай меня и не забывай...  
  Охранники хватают старуху под руки и отодвигают с пути. Старуха не вырывается, но не замолкает ни на минуту:  
  - Помни, Сосоно. Небеса не забудут. Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы друг друга убили твои сыновья, а не их народы. Может быть, так было бы лучше. Трехногая птица кричит и бьется...  
  Караванщики проходят мимо старухи, Тару со страхом оглядывается на нее.  
  Старуха, глядя в упор на мальчика:  
  - Нет, не ты. Не тебе приходить сюда за мечом повелителя.  
  Тару, растерянно:  
  - Что?  
  Старуха:  
  - Убирайся, Периха не будет говорить для тебя. Твоя судьба не здесь. Иди, расти свой народ, собирай силы, готовься убивать братьев...  
  Сосоно резко останавливается, оборачивается:  
  - Периха?  
  Старуха, с широкой ухмылкой:  
  - Помнишь меня, дочь Ён Тхабаля?  
  Сосоно, резко:  
  - Нет.  
  Поворачивается и решительным шагом идет прочь.  
  Старуха, ей вслед:  
  - Помнишь. И мои слова не забывай...  
    
  Стена коридора, по ней - бесконечная цепочка воинов, они тоже куда-то идут. Откуда-то сочится вода, стены сырые, и у некоторых воинов размыты одежды и лица.  
    
  Снаружи белый день, светит солнце, на небе ни облачка. В вышине вьется хищная птица. Тару щурится, глядя на нее. Бормочет:  
  - Мне показалось, у нее три лапы.  
  Слуга Чжан:  
  - Ну что вы, молодой господин. Это всего лишь ястреб. И лап отсюда ну никак не разглядеть.  
  Тару:  
  - Знаю, Чжан, но мне показалось...  
  Идут вниз по каменным ступеням. Сосоно, задумчиво:  
  - Я помню ее.  
  Начальник стражи:  
  - Госпожа?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ей было двенадцать лет, и она была лучшей прорицательницей Пуё. - Помолчав: - Она младше меня, Юнхан.  
  Начальник стражи:  
  - Я думал, ей лет сто.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Вдвое меньше. Около пятидесяти.  
  Начальник стражи:  
  - Но если она была лучшей... может, и сейчас...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я не сомневаюсь, что она видит. Она и тогда, ребенком, видела дальше всех. Верховная жрица Ёмиыль и сама была ясновидящей не из последних, но всегда полагалась на нее. Если Ёмиыль не могла увидеть будущее сама, она звала Периху.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Значит, будущее... - он встревожен, видно, что речи старухи произвели на него глубокое впечатление.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ничего это не значит. Видеть и понимать - разные вещи. Она видела то, о чем говорила. Но она могла все неправильно понять.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Но как же, она сказала - кровь и смерть, и брат на брата...  
  Сосоно, вздохнув:  
  - Может статься, так будет. Она еще сказала - семь сотен лет. Как знать, может, моё Когурё схватится с моим Пэкче. Лет через сто.  
  Юнхан:  
  - А, ну да, это возможно.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Незачем сейчас бояться того, что даже еще не наступило. - Взглядывает на Тару. - Ты что, расстроился, что меч Чумона не для тебя?  
  Тару, передернув плечами:  
  - Да ну его, у меня свой меч есть. Просто мне стало холодно, и мурашки...  
  Сосоно улыбается:  
  - Сейчас солнце тебя согреет. Идем же.  
    
  Вечер. Луна над Чольбонским дворцом. Дерево возле крыльца. Сосоно стоит во дворе, глядя в небо.  
  - Чумон.  
  Ветер шевелит листья на дереве.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Мне не понравилось у тебя в храме. Прости, если невежлива. Там торжественно и величественно, великому государю, наверное, так и положено... Тебе не тесно там, Чумон?  
  Высоко в небе моргает звезда.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Я не буду слушать Периху. Мне кажется, ты бы не стал ее слушать. Разве Ёмиыль не ошибалась в толкованиях? Периха тоже может ошибаться.  
  Молчит, будто надеясь на ответ. Ответа нет.  
  - Ты бы не стал, и я не буду. Моему Онджо нечего делить с твоим Юри, пока у наших царств даже нет общей границы. Между нами расстояния, горы, реки и другие племена. А когда твое Когурё и моё Пэкче вырастут так, что им найдется за что спорить... Кто знает, может быть, трехногая птица взлетит и осенит их крылами. А может быть, и нет. Но только мы-то с тобой будем смотреть на них с Небес, свесив вниз головы.  
  Ветер трогает щеку, треплет волосы.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Мы с тобой что смогли, то и сделали. Ты дождись меня там, ладно? А с тем, что будет через сто лет... Может, мы и придумаем, как помочь детям. Ты там, на Небесах, поспрашивай умных людей, пока я иду, хорошо?  
    
  Возвышенное место под широким небом, небольшой курган, поросший травой. Еще одна поминальная служба: чаши с приношениями, дым благовоний сдувает ветер, Сосоно и Тару кланяются дважды - лбом в землю. Вместе с ними нынешний глава Керу, Ёнчжу. Охрана ждет поодаль.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ну, здравствуй, Утхэ. Вот я и добралась к тебе. Я вырастила наших мальчиков, но не уберегла старшего. Прости меня. Наш Пирю был горяч и своеволен, я не смогла удержать его от опрометчивых решений. А с Онджо все хорошо. Ты же знаешь, у него свое царство. Твой младший - настоящий царь, Утхэ, разве мы могли подумать, когда он был малышом, что так будет? А это его сын, наш с тобой внук. Познакомься. Тару, поклонись дедушке.  
  Тару кланяется могиле.  
  - Здравствуй, дедушка. Я твой внук, Тару. Я вырасту и буду царем... Ты будешь мной гордиться, дедушка.  
  Камера поднимается выше. Курган - над крутым склоном, внизу блестит река.  
    
  Идет караван. По-прежнему во главе Сосоно, рядом Юнхан, Тару и все знакомые нам лица. Катятся повозки, идут работники с тюками и коробками.  
  Дорога идет у подножия холма. На вершине холма стоит старуха в выцветшей серой накидке, из-под которой виден черно-белый подол старого жреческого одеяния. Смотрит вслед уходящему каравану.  
  - Оба, оба твоих народа падут, - бормочет старуха.  
    
  Лоланский берег пограничной реки Чонно. Сидит человек в плетеной шляпе и потрепанном халате, удит рыбу. Задумчиво поглядывает на противоположный берег.  
  По когуринскому берегу неторопливо движется караван.  
  Рыбак надвигает шляпу пониже на глаза и сматывает удочку.  
    
  Лес; поляна, окруженная здоровенными валунами. Двое в черном сидят у костра, что-то варят в большом котле. Еще один человек неспешно точит меч, двое о чем-то беседуют, один спит, подложив под голову котомку.  
  Быстрым шагом на поляну выходит давешний рыбак.  
  - Командир!  
  Один из беседующих оборачивается.  
  - В чем дело?  
  Рыбак:  
  - Едут!  
  Командир свистит в два пальца.  
  На поляне внезапно оказываются человек двадцать народу, все в черном.  
  Командир:  
  - Выступаем немедленно!  
    
  Когурёский берег реки. Дорога. Идет караван.  
    
  Воины в черном споро переплывают реку, выбираются на берег и затаиваются в бурьяне.  
    
  Идет караван.  
    
  Когурёский военный лагерь. Солдаты выстроены на плацу, генерал Ои задумчиво на них глядит.  
  На территорию лагеря въезжает всадник, спешивается, подходит к генералу. Ои взглядывает на него.  
  Гонец:  
  - Вы просили доложить, когда караван государыни пойдет назад.  
  Ои:  
  - И где они?  
  Гонец:  
  - Вышли на дорогу у Чонно, господин.  
  Ои, повернувшись к войску:  
  - Ты... нет, ты. Возьми десять человек и сопроводи госпожу. Шевелись.  
  Воин, в которого генерал ткнул пальцем, кивает, гаркнув "слушаюсь", и идет вдоль строя, в свою очередь тыча пальцем:  
  - Ты, ты, ты... и ты... и вы двое...  
    
  Караван идет по дороге вдоль реки.  
  Свист; из бурьяна вырастают фигуры в черном, на лица натянуты черные платки. Натягивают луки.  
  Выстрел.  
  Несколько охранников каравана валятся с лошадей.  
  Люди в черном стреляют снова.  
  Еще несколько человек падают, кто-то вскакивает на ноги, всадники выхватывают мечи и спешиваются, кидаются к нападающим. Сосоно натягивает лук, Тару соскакивает с лошади, вынимает меч из ножен.  
  Схватка.  
  Сперва неясно, кто кого, потом становится видно, что караванщики не уступают нападающим.  
  Командир черных свистит и машет рукой.  
  Его бойцы вопят и наседают еще сильнее, оттесняя противников от дороги - и от царевича. Сосоно стреляет, каждый раз попадая.  
  Командир черных:  
  - К черту старуху, хватайте мальчишку!  
  Из бурьяна выскакивают еще несколько человек, наваливаются на Тару.  
  Сосоно поворачивается, стреляет.  
  Один из напавших на Тару падает, второй...  
  Командир черных кидает нож, попадает в лошадь Сосоно. Лошадь ржет, встает на дыбы, очередная стрела уходит далеко вверх, Сосоно падает с седла.  
  Бойцы в черном набрасывают на мальчика мешок и волокут его к воде.  
  Сосоно вскакивает, отчаянно кричит:  
  - Держи их! Держи!  
  Бойцы в черном прекращают драку и ныряют в бурьян. Командир оборачивается и кидает еще один нож.  
  Сосоно падает.  
    
    
  

9, заключительная серия 

  
    
  Когурёский берег реки Чонно. Люди в черном спешат к реке. Один тащит, перекинув через плечо, извивающийся мешок.  
  За ними бегут люди из каравана - и охранники с оружием, и работники кто с чем, и слуга Чжан - почему-то с полотенцем. Все кричат: "Стой! Держи гадов!"  
  Сосоно, бледная, сидит, опираясь на руку, в плече торчит вонзившийся нож. Один из работников пытается помочь ей подняться. Сосоно, стиснув зубы, берется за рукоять ножа, с силой дергает. Работник подает ей тряпицу, Сосоно прижимает ее к ране, встает. Видит погоню, бросает окровавленную тряпку и хватается за лук - но рука не слушается. Губа закушена, на глазах злые слезы. Хватает здоровой рукой меч, хочет бежать - ноги подкашиваются, и она падает на колени.  
  У берега под нависшими ветвями ивового куста спрятана лодка, на весле человек в черном. Отталкивается от берега, выплывает из-под куста, машет руками: сюда!  
  Боец с извивающимся мешком видит подаваемые знаки, поворачивает к лодочнику, бежит.  
  На третьем шаге ему в спину ударяет стрела, и он падает.  
  Юнъян опускает лук, на лице досада.  
  Мешок откатывается, дергаясь.  
  Камера поворачивается, и мы видим когурёский отряд - тех десятерых, которых послал генерал Ои.  
    
  Тару выпутывается из мешка, привстает, видит драку, благоразумно приседает и затаивается в бурьяне.  
  Люди в черном, как лягушки, поспешно ссыпаются в воду. Некоторые всплывают со стрелами в спинах. Двое вцепились в борт лодки, лодочник торопится отойти от берега. Еще одна стрела - и он падает за борт.  
  Река, вид сверху. Несколько черных голов плывут через реку, их сносит течением. И по течению - несколько трупов и пустая лодка.  
    
  Сосоно пытается встать и снова падает. Подбегают охранники и командир пришедшего на подмогу отряда.  
  - Госпожа, как вы?  
  - Государыня, вы ранены?  
  Сосоно, хрипло:  
  - Тару. Где Тару?  
  Люди расступаются, и она видит Тару. У него подбит глаз и ссадина на щеке, и волосы растрепаны, но он несомненно жив.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Слава Небесам.  
  Закрывает глаза и падает без чувств.  
    
  Стоянка каравана, шатер. Из шатра выходят командир когурёского отряда и начальник стражи Юнхан.  
  Когурёсец:  
  - И все же лучше было бы отвезти государыню обратно в Куннэ. Тепло, покой, лекари...  
  Юнхан:  
  - Ты же слышал. Теперь она торопится домой.  
  Когурёсец:  
  - Ну, что же делать. До границы мы вас проводим, а дальше всё в воле Небес.  
  Юнхан, кланяясь:  
  - Спасибо, и передай нашу благодарность генералу.  
    
  В шатре. Сосоно лежит в постели, глаза закрыты, вид бледный. Тару сидит рядом, промокает тряпочкой пот с ее лба. На почтительном расстоянии в два шага стоит Чжан, сложив руки на животе. Вздыхает.  
  Ресницы Сосоно вздрагивают, веки поднимаются.  
  - Тару.  
  - Да, бабушка?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Завтра выдвигаемся.  
  Тару:  
  - Но бабушка, ваша рана...  
  Сосоно:  
  - Царапина. Завтра я встану.  
  И снова закрывает глаза.  
  Чжан качает головой.  
    
  Тару сидит возле бабушкиной постели, вид задумчивый. Вспоминает. "К черту старуху, хватайте мальчишку!" - и мешок на голову.  
  - Им был нужен именно я. Живым. И они пришли с лоланского берега.  
  Замолкает, думает.  
  - Чжан!  
  - Да, молодой господин?  
  - Зачем лоланцам мог понадобиться я?  
  Чжан:  
  - Вероятно, они знали, что могут выручить за вас большие деньги.  
  Тару:  
  - Лоланский отряд, в маскировочных нарядах, сидели в засаде... Может быть, они просто знали, кто я такой? Смотри, если моему отцу предложить спасти меня, что он будет готов сделать ради этого?  
  Чжан:  
  - Думаю, что угодно, молодой господин.  
  Тару:  
  - Хорошо, что я им не попался. Моя страна не пострадает.  
  Замолкают. Тару вытирает лоб Сосоно, откладывает тряпицу.  
  - Чжан!  
  - Да, молодой господин?  
  - А откуда они могли узнать, кто я такой?  
  Чжан:  
  - Ну, может быть, кто-то из каравана назвал вас царевичем...  
  Тару:  
  - Не было такого. Все перестали называть меня так еще в Емек. Привыкли.  
  Чжан:  
  - Но недавно в Куннэ, во дворце... Мы искали вас, и Юнхан сказал госпоже, что не может найти царевича.  
  Тару:  
  - Ага. Значит, кто-то из дворца проболтался. И пока мы ездили в Чольбон, про меня успели узнать в Лолане.  
  Замолкает снова. Думает.  
  - Чжан!  
  - Да, молодой господин.  
  - Бабушка права. Нам нужно как можно скорее убираться отсюда, причем не в сторону Куннэ, а в сторону дома. Чем дальше мы будем от Лолана, тем лучше. Пару дней они будут сидеть тихо, а потом могут снова захотеть поймать меня и продать отцу. Что же они так хотят за меня купить?  
  Чжан:  
  - Земли?  
  Тару:  
  - Может быть... - Еще немного помолчав: - Чжан, позови ко мне Юнхана. Хотя... оставайся с бабушкой. Юнхана я сам найду.  
    
  Снаружи ранний вечер. Юнхан проверяет посты. Работники возятся у костра, там готовится ужин.  
  Тару идет через лагерь, оглядывается, видит Юнхана. Подходит.  
  - Юнхан.  
  - Да, молодой господин?  
  Тару:  
  - Бабушка хочет непременно завтра ехать.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Напрасно, ей бы отлежаться хотя бы пару дней...  
  Тару:  
  - Если хочешь, попробуй убедить ее, меня она не слушает. Но если и у тебя не получится, думаю, нам нужна будет для нее повозка.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Согласен. Добудем.  
    
  Караван движется по горному кряжу. Впереди - Тару, рядом с ним Юнхан, за спиной - Чжан, Юнъян и Чангу. Идут работники, топают ноги, скрипят колеса.  
  Среди грузовых телег - цветастая повозка с занавесками. Едет, переваливаясь на плохой дороге. Занавески качаются.  
  Юнхан придерживает коня, поджидает, пока повозка поравняется с ним.  
  Занавеску отодвигают. Мы видим руку - жилистая рука лучника и всадника, но ногти отполированы. Это Сосоно. Вид у нее бледный, рана явно сильно ей мешает, да еще этот неровный ход безрессорной тележки по колдобинам... Но эта женщина в жизни не пожалуется, что ей неудобно.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Не беспокойтесь, госпожа. Я слежу в оба, никто к нам на выстрел не подберется, а уж тем более на длину копья. И молодой господин на диво благоразумен после нападения. Честно говоря, я не нарадуюсь на него.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Им был нужен именно Тару. И поскольку они лоланцы... Юнхан, я боюсь, что они могут напасть снова. Не здесь, а возле наших границ, когда мы туда выйдем.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Понимаю. Я буду предельно внимателен, госпожа, обещаю. Я не допущу, чтобы с молодым господином что-нибудь случилось.  
  Сосоно:  
  - И вели еще раз тем охранникам... Чангу и Юнъяну... чтоб ни на шаг от молодого господина! Сейчас-то он благоразумен, напугался, а завтра может уже всё забыть.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Слушаюсь, госпожа.  
  Сосоно откидывается на подушки и задергивает занавеску.  
    
  Лолан. Дворец наместника. Наместник восседает на троне, перед ним стоит на одном колене генерал Ван. Наместник недоволен.  
  - Сидели в кустах полтора месяца, никого не поймали, пятеро бойцов выбыли, восьмеро лечат раны! Кто мне ответит за это? А?  
  Генерал:  
  - Велите казнить, господин.  
  Наместник:  
  - Следовало бы!  
  Генерал:  
  - Я приму вашу волю, какой бы она ни была.  
  Наместник:  
  - Хорошо же. Слушай мою волю. Мне по-прежнему поперек горла крепости, которые Онджо понастроил у наших границ. Поэтому ты найдешь других бойцов и вышлешь их к юго-востоку, куда-нибудь на реку Комитан. Пусть все-таки поймают пэкчёского щенка. И запомни - это твой последний шанс, не упусти его.  
  Генерал:  
  - Слушаюсь, ваше превосходительство!  
  Наместник небрежно машет рукой - пошел, мол, вон.  
    
  Пэкче. Вире, царский дворец.  
  Покои младшей царицы. Она сидит за столом, нервно крутит в пальцах чашку с чаем. Перед ней стоит, склонив голову, командир Чингодо.  
  Царица:  
  - Ну, что слышно о мальгалях?  
  Чингодо:  
  - С тех пор, как его величество побил их в Пёнсане, они сидят тихо.  
  Царица, с нажимом:  
  - А еще что-нибудь?  
  Чингодо:  
  - Ну...  
  Царица:  
  - Они не собирают подозрительных отрядов в лесах у нашей границы?  
  Чингодо:  
  - А, вы об этом, государыня! Собирают-собирают, я слышал, они каждый день посылают разведчиков на восточный тракт...  
  Царица:  
  - Понимаю. Боюсь, они очень опасны.  
  Чингодо:  
  - Да, ваше высочество. Очень.  
  Царица:  
  - Хорошо. Ступай.  
  Небрежным жестом отсылает его.  
    
  Ночь. Светит луна.  
  Стоянка каравана, шатер, возле него двое охранников на часах.  
  Внутри темно. Спит Сосоно. Спит Тару. У входа на рогожке спит Чжан.  
  Тару вертится, мотает головой.  
  Вода; мальчик погружается все глубже. Удар об воду; изображение качается, в кадр вплывает человек - мы не видим его лица. Подплывает к мальчику, хватает его за плечи и с силой толкает вниз, на дно. Тару хочет закричать, пузыри изо рта.  
  Тару резко садится на постели, глотает ртом воздух, в глазах ужас.  
  Чжан открывает глаза, вполголоса:  
  - Что такое, молодой господин?  
  Тару:  
  - Мне приснилось, что я тону.  
  Чжан:  
  - Это всего лишь сон. Ложитесь на бочок, ладошку под щеку, и...  
  Тару:  
  - Чжан.  
  - Да, молодой господин?  
  - Когда я упал в море, кто прыгнул меня спасать?  
  Чжан:  
  - Чангу и Юнъян... а, нет, кажется, сначала Юнъян, а Чангу замешкался. Вот молодец этот Юнъян, сразу понял, что делать...  
  Тару:  
  - Всё, замолчи, буду спать. Да, лягу на бочок, как ты и сказал. Всё. Не мешай.  
  Укладывается, действительно, на бок, спиной к Чжану.  
  Чжан:  
  - Да, конечно, молодой господин.  
  Тоже ложится.  
  Тару лежит, смотрит перед собой, думает.  
    
  Утро; караван собирается в путь. Сворачивают шатер. Запрягают лошадей.  
  Тару оглядывается по сторонам, видит охранника Чангу - тот тащит к повозке какой-то сверток.  
  Тару идет к нему, окликает негромко:  
  - Чангу!  
  Охранник оборачивается, кладет сверток на повозку.  
  Тару:  
  - Мне нужно переговорить с тобой наедине.  
  Чангу:  
  - Слушаю, молодой господин.  
  Тару:  
  - Скажи мне... Когда я упал в море, первым прыгнул Юнъян?  
  Чангу:  
  - Да, молодой господин. Я не сразу сообразил, простите.  
  Тару:  
  - Ты сообразил вовремя... Чангу, у меня к тебе просьба.  
  Чангу:  
  - Да, молодой господин.  
  Тару:  
  - Внимательно следи за Юнъяном. У меня насчет него подозрения.  
  Чангу:  
  - Но почему...  
  Тару:  
  - Просто делай, что я говорю. Внимательно следи за ним.  
  Чангу:  
  - Слушаюсь, молодой господин.  
    
  Караван идет по лесной дороге, Сосоно по-прежнему едет в повозке.  
    
  Где-то в лесах у реки Комитан. Мальгали с разрисованными лицами, с волосами, заплетенными в косы, в меховых шапках сидят у костра, переговариваются, смеются о чем-то. Из леса к стоянке выходит еще один мальгаль, идет через лагерь к предводителю. Предводитель отличается от прочих обилием бус в волосах и бородой, заплетенной в косицу. Новоприбывший - это разведчик - докладывает:  
  - Через четыре или пять дней караван будет здесь.  
  Предводитель:  
  - Отлично. Воины! Будьте наготове! Помните - наша задача пристрелить мальчишку. Или прирезать. Грабить караван будете потом.  
  Разведчик:  
  - Господин мой, я заметил кое-что странное.  
  Предводитель:  
  - В чем дело?  
  Разведчик:  
  - В половине дневного перехода от нас засел еще один отряд. Это восточные мальгали, народ змеи. Знаете, господин, по-моему, их тоже интересует караван.  
  Предводитель:  
  - Нет, так не пойдет. Мальчишку должны убить мы, не то пэкческий командир откажется платить.  
    
  Где-то в лесах у реки Комитан, несколько позже.  
  Поляна, на поляну с двух сторон выезжают два предводителя мальгалей, каждый с тремя воинами.  
  Первый предводитель (тот, которого мы уже видели):  
  - Здравствуй, Пуганнэ. Что это ты здесь делаешь?  
  Второй предводитель:  
  - Здравствуй, Куктэ. Я как раз хотел спросить у тебя то же самое.  
  Куктэ:  
  - У нас небольшое дельце к каравану, который идет с севера.  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Как интересно. У нас тоже.  
  Куктэ:  
  - Поезжай домой, к отцу и женам. Мы сами убьем мальчишку из каравана.  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Убьёте? Ну уж нет. Это ты поезжай домой, к мамаше и женам. Мы поймаем мальчишку и доставим его генералу Вану. Живым и невредимым.  
  Куктэ:  
  - Постой, зачем живым и невредимым? Его надо убить...  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Ни в коем случае, если ты его убьешь, мне не заплатят.  
  Куктэ:  
  - А если ты не дашь его убить, не заплатят мне.  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Давай я его поймаю, а ты скажешь, что ты его убил. Тогда и тебе заплатят, и мне.  
  Куктэ:  
  - Пэкческий командир не поверит мне на слово. Спросит, где труп.  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Так ты работаешь на Пэкче? Это после того, что они сделали с нашими людьми в Пёнсане?  
  Куктэ:  
  - Какая разница, они обещали хорошо заплатить...  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Неблагодарный пес. Они перебили сотни твоих братьев, не пожалели ни детей, ни женщин, реки были красны от крови... а теперь ты берешь от них плату?  
  Куктэ:  
  - Мне еще сестер замуж выдавать, и мать у меня вдова. Почему бы не убить одного их мальчишку за их же деньги?  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Послушай меня и давай сделаем по-моему. Срежем у мальчишки прядь волос, предъявишь...  
  Куктэ:  
  - Ухо.  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Мне велено - невредимым, уши резать не будем.  
  Куктэ:  
  - Или ухо, или я с тобой не работаю.  
  Пуганнэ:  
  - Только попробуй помешать мне.  
  Куктэ:  
  - Это ты только попробуй.  
  Разъезжаются, так и не договорившись, оба злые.  
  Куктэ, своим:  
  - Они постараются нам помешать. Поэтому нужно сразу снять мальчишку стрелой. Поняли?  
    
  Стоянка каравана; ночь. Несколько охранников стоят на часах, у костра сидят, клюя носом, три или четыре человека, остальные караванщики спят.  
  Один из сидящих у костра встает, идет из лагеря; проходит мимо дежурного охранника, хлопает его по плечу, уходит в лес.  
  Другой человек у костра встает тоже и, пригибаясь, следует за первым.  
    
  Ночь; лес; по лесу пробирается Юнъян. Мы видим, как за ним, прячась за деревьями, следует Чангу.  
    
  Юнъян выходит к лесному ручью, прикладывает руку ко рту, кричит совой.  
  Рядом отвечает еще одна сова.  
  Юнъян поворачивает голову на звук. С другой стороны на берег ручья выходит мальгальский воин.  
  Юнъян:  
  - Вы готовы?  
  Мальгаль:  
  - Давно уже.  
  Юнъян:  
  - Завтра.  
  Мальгаль:  
  - Понял.  
  Поворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  Свист; в спину мальгалю впивается стрела.  
  Юнъян оборачивается. Снова свист; стрела вонзается Юнъяну в середину груди. Он хватается за нее рукой, бранится неразборчиво, но явно смачно.  
  Из-за куста выходит Чангу с луком в руках; тетива натянута, стрела смотрит прямо на Юнъяна.  
  Чангу:  
  - Бросай меч.  
  Юнъян обламывает стрелу, берется за меч.  
  Чангу:  
  - Ну?  
  Юнъян, выругавшись, бросает меч.  
  Чангу подходит, опуская лук, и с силой толкает Юнъяна ногой. Тот падает.  
    
  Лагерь каравана, из леса выходит Чангу, волоча за собой связанного Юнъяна. Часовому:  
  - Зови начальника охраны.  
  Через лагерь спешит Юнхан.  
  Чангу:  
  - Вот. Сговаривался с мальгалями. Впереди засада, командир.  
  Юнхан:  
  - Благодарю за службу. Ну-с, Юнъян, поговорим...  
    
  Утро. Одна из недостроенных пограничных крепостей. К крепости спешит всадник.  
  Влетает в ворота, кричит:  
  - Где командир?  
    
  Из крепости выдвигается военный отряд.  
    
  Идет караван; мы не видим больше разноцветной повозки с занавесками. Сосоно едет верхом. Вид у нее все еще бледноват, но в седле держится твердо. Рядом Тару, Юнхан и прочие, все в доспехах, оружие наготове.  
  Юнъяна с ними нет.  
    
  Дерево где-то в лесу, возле того места, где ночевал караван. С сука свисает веревка, на ней качается повешенный. Вот и Юнъян...  
    
  Дорога поворачивает; с одной стороны лес, с другой река. Караван идет. Охранники со щитами загораживают собой Тару и Сосоно.  
  Из леса летят стрелы. Некоторые попадают в щиты, но пока никто не ранен.  
  Мальгальский предводитель Куктэ машет рукой и кричит:  
  - В атаку!  
  Отряд мальгалей высыпает из леса, нападает на караван.  
  Охранники отбиваются, продолжая загораживать Тару. Сосоно, морщась от боли, натягивает лук.  
  Из леса выскакивает еще один отряд мальгалей, этими командует Пуганнэ, кричит:  
  - Брать живым!  
  Мальгали Куктэ между двух огней.  
  Сосоно всаживает стрелу за стрелой.  
  Впереди из-за поворота дороги вылетает пэкческий отряд, сходу врезается в мальгалей.  
  Большая драка.  
    
  Бой окончен. У дороги валяются трупы мальгалей и нескольких пэкчесцев, караванщики помогают перевязывать раненых. Мальгальские предводители пойманы и связаны, стоят на коленях перед командиром пэкческого отряда. Тот сидит в седле, рядом с ним - тоже верхом - Сосоно, Тару, Юнхан.  
  Командир, глядя на мальгальских предводителей сверху вниз, равнодушно:  
  - Убить.  
  Пуганнэ, сплевывая кровь, поворачивает голову к Куктэ:  
  - Дурак. Мы могли бы вместе...  
  Куктэ:  
  - Сам дурак.  
  Пэкческий воин поднимает меч. Меч опускается. Мальгальские вожди падают.  
    
  Вире. Караван втягивается в ворота.  
    
  Вире. Царский дворец. Покои младшей царицы.  
  Царица сидит за столом, вышивает. Вбегает служанка:  
  - Ваше высочество, ваше высочество!  
  Царица, недовольно:  
  - Что за шум?  
  Служанка:  
  - Ваше высочество, караван вернулся.  
  Царица, нервно:  
  - И... и что? Не тяни, отвечай быстро!  
  Служанка:  
  - Они вернулись благополучно, и царица-мать, и царевич, и...  
  Царица вскрикивает. Крупно: палец, в который вонзилась игла. На вышивку падает капля крови.  
  Царица:  
  - Чингодо ко мне!  
  Служанка:  
  - Слушаюсь, ваше высочество!  
  Поворачивается, чтобы бежать по поручению, но тут входит слуга и сообщает:  
  - Ваше высочество, вас хочет видеть царица-мать.  
  Царица, собрав остатки самообладания:  
  - Передай, сейчас иду.  
  Слуга кланяется и выходит, царица вскакивает и мечется по комнате.  
  Вышивка с кровавым пятном падает на пол.  
    
  Вире, царский дворец, покои царицы-матери. Сосоно уже переоделась в парадное платье, и служанка возится с ее прической. Голос из-за двери:  
  - Государыня, к вам ее высочество царица Сосуктан.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Пусть войдет.  
  Младшая царица входит, кланяется. Она старается держаться уверенно, но пальцы у нее дрожат.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ну, здравствуй. Вижу, ты рада видеть меня снова.  
  Младшая царица:  
  - Конечно, ваше высочество.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Представляешь, один из охранников моего каравана сговорился с мальгалями, и нас едва не убили.  
  Младшая царица, нервно вцепившись пальцами в свой подол:  
  - Какой ужас, ваше высочество! Благодарю Небеса, что этого не случилось!  
  Сосоно:  
  - Да, тебе следует благодарить Небеса. Потому что это не всё. Прежде мальгалей на нас напали лоланцы, даже не потрудившись раскрасить лица и заплести волосы в косы. Просто натянули черные платки на лица и пошли. Какова наглость!  
  Младшая царица дрожит.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Как ты думаешь, откуда они узнали?  
  Младшая царица, не успев подумать:  
  - Клянусь, это не я, ваше высочество!  
  Сосоно:  
  - Хм. Это не ты... а мальгали, значит, ты. Понимаю. Интересно, что сделает его величество, если я расскажу ему об этом?  
  Младшая царица, в ужасе:  
  - Ваше высочество, умоляю, не надо...  
  Сосоно смотрит на нее задумчиво.  
  Служанка втыкает в ее прическу последнюю шпильку, говорит:  
  - Готово, ваше высочество.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Хорошо...  
  Младшая царица:  
  - Государыня!  
  Сосоно, как бы решившись:  
  - Ладно. Я ничего не скажу его величеству. Не ради тебя, не надейся. Ради Пэкче. Ведь если его величество казнит тебя за измену, придется немедленно воевать с Лоланом, а нам это ни к чему. Но ты будешь до конца своих дней благодарить Небеса за мою милость.  
  Младшая царица:  
  - Да, государыня! Только прикажите, я всё для вас сделаю... Я... я всё, что угодно!  
  Сосоно:  
  - Ты наобещаешь... Хотя бы детей не портила бы, что ли. Они еще не научились ненавидеть друг друга, так не науськивай.  
  Младшая царица, еле живая от облегчения:  
  - Конечно, ваше высочество, ни за что не буду, я буду такая добрая, такая...  
  Сосоно, скривившись:  
  - Если ты думаешь, что отделаешься только этим, - так это ты напрасно. Я хорошо подумаю, что потребовать от тебя. А теперь ступай. Мне пора идти отчитываться перед его величеством.  
    
  Тронный зал. Выстроившись по двум сторонам зала, стоят министры и прочие царедворцы. Входит царь Онджо, усаживается на трон. Все склоняются, приветствуя его.  
  Онджо:  
  - Мне доложили, что вернулся караван?  
  Левый министр, кланяясь:  
  - Да, ваше величество.  
  Входят Сосоно и Тару. Их сопровождающие остались за пределами тронного зала.  
  Идут по ковру между двумя рядами царедворцев, встают перед троном.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Здравствуйте, ваше величество. Мы прибыли с севера.  
  Тару:  
  - Здравствуйте, ваше величество.  
  Оба кланяются.  
  Онджо:  
  - Как съездили, хорошо ли поторговали?  
  Сосоно:  
  - Все благополучно, ваше величество, и торговали удачно. Виделись с вашим братом, царем Когурё, он передает вам приветствие и благодарность за ваш подарок...  
  Царь кивает.  
  Сосоно:  
  - Многое повидали, кое о чем я хотела бы рассказать вам наедине. И да, государь, ваш сын вел себя превосходно...  
  Царь:  
  - Молодец, сынок.  
  Тару стоит, склонив голову, и старательно сдерживает счастливую улыбку.  
    
  Через некоторое время.  
  Вире, царский дворец. Беседка над прудом, в беседке Сосоно пьет чай. Поднимая чашку, морщится от боли в плече.  
  Через дворцовый двор со своей свитой идет старшая царица в сопровождении Тару, ей навстречу - младшая царица со своей свитой и своими царевичами.  
  Младшие царевичи, Ёру и Мару, радостно:  
  - Хённим!  
  Тару:  
  - Здравствуй, Ёру, здравствуй, Мару. Идемте, я сделаю вам лодочки, и мы пустим их плавать в бабушкином пруду.  
  Старшая царица:  
  - Но, ваше высочество, уроки...  
  Тару:  
  - Мы ненадолго, матушка.  
  Младшая царица:  
  - Ваше высочество, шли бы вы по своим делам.  
  Тару:  
  - Бабушка звала нас всех троих в свой сад, ваше высочество. Мы пойдем.  
  Берет братьев за руки и решительно направляется к круглой арке бабушкиного сада.  
  Царицы бросают друг на друга полные ненависти взгляды, расходятся.  
  Младшая царица, вполголоса:  
  - Если бы Чингодо выбрал человека, способного откусить себе язык...  
  Доверенная служанка:  
  - Вам ужасно не повезло, ваше высочество.  
  Младшая царица:  
  - И если бы мой брат не затеял свою игру...  
  Доверенная служанка:  
  - Ваше высочество, умоляю, говорите тише.  
    
  Сосоно пьет чай; у пруда сидят на корточках три царевича, они спускают на воду лодочку.  
    
  Камера медленно отъезжает. Дети возятся у пруда, Сосоно пьет чай, через дворцовый двор стайками проходят служанки...  
  Голос из-за кадра:  
  - Вдовствующая царица Сосоно умерла в следующем году. Царь Онджо счел ее смерть дурным предзнаменованием и перенес столицу из Вире к подножию горы Хан. В новой столице был возведен храм, посвященный матери государя.  
  Царевич Тару стал наследником престола еще не скоро, а унаследовал трон и вовсе немолодым человеком - царь Онджо правил долго.  
  В тот же год, когда Сосоно ездила в Чольбон, Пуё напало на Когурё, так и не получив в заложники царевича Точжоля, но из-за суровой зимы вскоре отвело войска. Царевич Точжоль так и не стал царем - через несколько лет он погиб. Но это уже совсем другая история.  
  Пэкче и Когурё жили в мире до тех пор, пока у них не было общей границы. А затем все произошло так, как и говорила прорицательница Периха. Без малого семь столетий две страны воевали между собой с переменным успехом, и этому совершенно не мешало то, что оба народа говорили на одном языке, а их цари вели свой род от одного и того же Чумона Великого.  
  Но, скажем прямо, разве где-то в истории бывало иначе? 


End file.
